The Willow Tree
by Agent Willow Fenton-Banner
Summary: Willow Fenton went missing ten years ago. She was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. and she became one of their best agents. Now what? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hello everyone and welcome to this story. Here's the stuff you need to know:

Characters-

Willow Fenton/Nightmarcher/Drakon (OC)

Liliana Fenton/Phantom Ivy (OC)

Saumo the Squirrel (OC)

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom

Sam Manson

Tucker Foley

Jazz Fenton

Nick Fury

Tony Stark/Iron Man

Steve Rogers/Captain America

Bruce Banner/The Hulk

Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Thor Odinson

Loki Laufeyson/Loki Odinson (He's an Avenger now)

Pepper Potts

Maria Hill

Phil Coulson

Pairings-

Danny/Sam

Pepperony

Clintasha/BlackHawk

Bruce/Willow

Loki/Liliana (Later in the story...)

Rating-

T

Disclaimer-

I own nothing. [Glares]

Summary-

It's been ten years since Willow was taken. Danny, Sam, and Liliana haven't given up hope, but where is Willow? With S.H.I.E.L.D., of course! Though, they don't know she's half ghost. Now Willow's on a mission in Amity Park. Will she be discovered?

Universes-

Post-PP

Post-Avengers

Playlist -

Gone Too Soon by Simple Plan

I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan

I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin

Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin

Lucy by Skillet

Here Without You by 3 Doors Down

What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts

000

"_And to wrap up today's show, we bring you saddening news. It has been ten years, to this day, since Willow Fenton, daughter of Danny Phantom, went missing. The family has not given up hope yet, however-_" The woman on the TV said before it was shut off.

The room was quiet as it's only inhabitant, a very woman with very light blonde hair, got up. Her green eyes held only sadness.

The woman, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Willow Fenton, straightened out her jeans. "Remember, Willow. This is just an undercover mission." She muttered to herself. "In your hometown." She added as she opened the door to her one bedroom house. Across the street was the park, which she walked to.

000

A young woman with deep black hair and sparkling emerald eyes sighed as she walked through the park. She was smiling sadly. People looked at her sympathetically, and some offered their condolences for her missing sibling. She just simply frowned, and thanked them for their support when that happened.

She looked downward, and kept on walking until she reached a certain tree. A willow tree. She sat down next to it, sighing. "Willow..." She whispered, a tear rolling down her face. "How'd you just disappear like that...?" She questioned the air. "Me, mom, and dad were heartbroken... Everyone at school wore black for a _month_ after you disappeared, because they thought you were dead." She said, chuckling humorlessly. "Everyone misses you. A lot of people have given up hope that you'll come back again. I haven't though." Her eyes sparkled purple. "So, Willow, if somehow you can hear me... Please don't prove me wrong." She said, bowing her head for a minute.

A blonde haired woman heard Liliana and walked towards her. "Hey." She said. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Liliana, surprised by the voice, looked up at the woman and recognized something about her – something familiar... That she couldn't put her finger on. "Mentally, or physically?" She asked.

"Either." She replied.

"Physically... I'm fine." Liliana answered sadly, her head now resting on her knees.

_Liliana... You don't know how much I want to tell you that I'm back._ The blonde haired woman thought. _But, I can't. I know I'm just going to end up leaving anyways... It'd be too hard on everyone._ She continued. "How about mentally?"

"My twin sister disappeared ten years ago, exactly. I'm not doing that good..." Liliana answered, frowning.

"Don't worry. You'll find her. I just know it." She offered with a sad smile. "Though, this may sound odd, coming from someone you don't even know."

Liliana smiled sadly. "I know I will – eventually... But... How?" She paused, eyes going wide as she experienced a flashback.

_A young white-haired nine year old girl stood invisibly in the hallway of her school._ Alright sissy... Time for you to distract Ms. Denna! _She told her sister through their special bond._

Got it! _The other girl said._

"I got it..." She muttered, closing her eyes. _Willow... Willow... I know you're out there._ She spoke through her mind. _Don't make me look like an idiot! Respond... Lemme know your alive._

_I don't think that you look like an idiot._ The blonde haired girl thought without a trace on her face otherwise.

Liliana's mouth dropped open. _You're alive! _

_And closer than you might think._

Liliana paused for a moment, eyes narrowing. _Willow... Where the hell are you!? Are you in Amity!?_

_Yes. I'm in Amity. Fury's going to kill me for this. I'm blowing my cover here._

Liliana snapped her head toward the blonde woman. "A cover..." She whispered. "Willow!" She said, realizing who the stranger was.

"Shh!" The blonde haired woman – Willow – said. "If Fury finds out I blew my cover, I'm dead. Well, I'm already half dead, but he doesn't need to know that." She whispered.

"Who's Fury!? Is he the one that took you?" Liliana questioned, eyes blazing purple.

"No. Vlad took me. For nine years, I was with him. He trained me, but I didn't go with him. S.H.I.E.L.D. came in during the tenth year and started training me to be an Agent for them... Fury's my boss."

"Vlad was – he was – I'm gonna kill him. If Dad doesn't get to him before Mom does." Liliana said, eyes blazing more. Suddenly, a brown squirrel ran up to Willow.

"How _are_ mom and dad, anyways?" Willow asked.

"Dad's been saving the world. A lot. Mom is... Well... She's mom. And... She's pregnant." She coughed the last part, making sure it was quiet.

The squirrel randomly started making noises. _What did you just say!? What'd you say!? I couldn't hear you! What'd you say!?_

Liliana's eye twitched. _Quiet Saumo._

_I wanna know what you said! What'd you say!? What'd you say!?_

"I know Fury will be mad at me for this but... Lets go home. I want to see mom and dad again. We can surprise them, too." Willow said with a smile.

Liliana nodded, quietly.

_Can I come!? Can I come!? Pleeeease!?_ The squirrel chattered out.

"Fine, Saumo." Liliana muttered out.

"Who are you talking to?" Willow asked.

"The squirrel." She responded, pointing toward the squirrel.

_Who'd you just call a squirrel!? I'm no squir- Oh wait, yes I am. My bad._

"Lets go home." Willow said with a smile.

000

The Fenton household was quiet for once, it almost seemed empty.

Liliana knocked three times, paused, then knocked another two times. Then, she went in. Willow followed her in with the quietness of a quiet animal. Saumo, the squirrel, however, made up for the lack of noise with his constant chattering. _Come on! Where's your mom? Where's your dad!? I wanna say hi, I wanna say hi!_

"Saumo..." Liliana said with a warning tone.

_Fine! I'll be quiet._

"Thank Clockwork..." Liliana muttered under her breath. But, she spoke too soon.

_I want some of your mom's cookies!_

Liliana then proceeded to slap herself in the forehead.

Willow smiled, trying not to laugh so her parents wouldn't know she was there yet.

_Why doesn't that girl turn invisible? If she did she could sneak me cookies!_

"Saumo, it's weird having a squirrel follow me around."

Saumo paused, and started glowing. His fur turned purple, and his eyes turned red. His claws were green. _This better?_

Liliana nodded.

_Ghost squirrel. Nice. Is he half-ghost? _

_No._ Liliana answered. _He's a squirrel I ran over in driver's ed. So, we're kinda linked._

Willow smiled. _Where are mom and dad? I want to surprise them._

Before Liliana could respond, there was a crash in the basement. Liliana ran downstairs, to see a row of beakers smashed on the floor. She looked up to see her father, smacking himself in the forehead.

Sam was in a lounge chair nearby, rolling her eyes and smiling slightly. Her stomach was a bit swollen, and there was a hint of a green aura around her – from the pregnancy.

Saumo ran downstairs, and looked around excitedly. _Beakers! Smashed ones! Is it a smashing party!? Can I smash something? Can I, can I, can I!?_

_Tell me when I can come down._ Willow said.

Liliana responded with an _OK_. Then she looked to the squirrel. "Saumo?"

_What!?_

_Shut up._

_But – but – why!?_

_Do it or I chuck you into the Ghost Zone then run you over with Johnny 13's bike._

The squirrel pouted.

Danny looked at Liliana, smiling a bit sadly. "I'm guessing there's no trace of Willow... Again." He said, sadly.

Liliana bit her lip. "You should keep your hopes up. Just like you did during the Dis-asteroid thing I always hear about." She said. _Now..._ She said mentally.

Willow came down the stairs quietly. "And there might be a trace." She said with a smile.

Danny looked toward her, and his mouth dropped open.

Sam did as well, and her eyes widened.

"Hey guys. Sorry for being gone so long..." Willow said. "And I'm not here for long, either." She continued sadly. "My boss wants me back tomorrow."

_Is her boss some pirate wannabe with an eyepatch!?_ Saumo asked, but he was ignored.

"Willow..." Both of her parents whispered, heading toward her. "You're – you're back."

Danny paused. "And wait... Boss!?"

"Yeah... Vlad had me for nine years. During the tenth year, I was rescued and trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. to be an agent." Willow said. "I work there now."

_She works with a shield? What whack job works for a shield!? That's just stupid!_ Saumo said.

Both Danny's and Sam's minds filled with rage at Vlad. "Vlad..." He growled out. "He was supposed to be in space."

"_Agent Fenton, do you copy?_" A male voice said.

Willow pressed something in her ear and sighed. "Yes, Agent Coulson, I copy." She said. "Is there something wrong, or does Fury need me?" She asked.

Then, the second part of Willow's sentence sunk in. "Wait... What's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Sam asked, eyes narrowed.

Taking her finger off of the button, so Agent Coulson couldn't hear her, she spoke. "The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." She said. "We're a separate division of the government, with a more specific focus." She finished.

"_You have to send in your hourly report. Has the target been taken care of?_" Coulson asked.

Willow put her finger on the button again. "I thought I told you this, Coulson. The target got away. I looked for an hour, no sign anywhere. The jet's not supposed to come until tomorrow, so I'm taking in the scenery." She took her finger off the button.

Both Danny's and Liliana's eyes narrowed at the mention of a target. "Alright, so Vlad took you ten years ago and now you work for a government agency?" Danny questioned.

_That's it! On the nose, Phantom! Now can I have a cookie!?_

_You do realize he can't hear you._ Liliana told the squirrel.

_So...? I still want a cookie!_

"That would be correct." Willow nodded. "We're not ghost hunters, if that's what you're worried about. Fury hates the Guys in White, anyways."

Sam smiled at that. "That does give them a plus in my book..." She muttered. "Anyways... Lets all go murder Vlad now. It can be a family thing."

"Mom... Are you being sarcastic, or serious?" Liliana asked.

"I'm dead serious. As dead as Vlad's gonna be, anyways." She said, eyes narrowed. If she was part ghost, her eyes would have been glowing brightly.

Willow frowned at that. "Fury doesn't allow personal missions while on official ones..." She muttered.

"So...?"

_Let's go break some rules! _

"This would be counted as a 'personal mission'. Besides, when I was rescued, they took Vlad. I don't know where they put him. Or if he's even still alive." Willow said.

Both Danny and Sam frowned slightly. "Wait... You said you were leaving again tomorrow..." Danny realized, frowning.

"I don't like it any more than you guys do, but I have to get back to base..." Willow looked down.

"You finally came back after ten years. You think we're just gonna let you leave?" _Especially without us?_ Liliana said, smiling.

"I have no choice! Director Fury is my boss. If I don't go back, he's gonna send agents after me. I don't want to leave, but I don't want anyone getting hurt if I stay." Willow said. _You think that he's actually gonna let you become an agent? It takes months to become an agent._

_Dad saved the world, a lot. I saved the world, a lot. We're known across the world as heroes... Besides, I think I can get Uncle Tucker to find some information about it._ She responded.

_No. I don't want you guys coming with me. Working at S.H.I.E.L.D. is a dangerous thing. Even more dangerous than being a half ghost. Just ask my handler, Agent Coulson. He got stabbed. In the chest. By Loki. He almost __**died**__. I don't want that to happen to you guys._ She argued.

_But I have healing powers! Seriously... I can heal other people._ She argued back.

_Hey lady! Why do you work for anger and work with a shield!?_ Saumo questioned, and Liliana couldn't hold the chuckle.

Willow narrowed her eyes. _Could you heal everyone that fell in battle?_ She thought, then pressed the button on the communicator. "Coulson, what time is the jet getting in?" She asked monotonously.

"_Eleven._" He replied.

Willow nodded. "10-4."

Liliana frowned. _I can't heal everyone and I'm not a necromancer. I can't make people rise from the dead, but I can stop them from dying._ "Alright Willow... Who turned you into a robot? Was it Vlad or S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She questioned

_She's a robot!? I did not see that coming!_

"No one turned me into a robot." Willow replied. "Ничего, что имеет важное значение в этот момент, так или иначе." She muttered under her breath. "Do you know what nine years with only that bastard as company can do? Do you know the effect my job has on me? I may be the same Willow on the outside, and somewhat on the inside, but I've also changed." (_Translation: Nothing that is important, anyways._)

Liliana remained silent. "Do you know how many times I felt your emotions? How many times I would get up in the middle of the night and go into the Ghost Zone, _destroying_ some ghosts because they didn't know where you were? I almost married Aragon to get the information of where you were from his crystal ball! I would've too if Dad didn't force me not to." She paused. "Did you know how I was through my entire school life? I... I... I'll just say I have scars." She said, rubbing her wrists. "I was depressed, angry at everything and everyone for a really long time. Then Spectra came, and I had to learn how to push back the depression to stop her. But it was still there. It was always there. You're my sister Willow, my _twin_ sister. And, we have a connection. I also have empathy. I pick up on everyone else's emotions – especially yours..." She sighed, and looked down with a tear running down her face.

_Lady! You made her cry!_ Saumo said, foam coming to his mouth. He bared his fangs.

"I never should have let Fury talk me into taking this mission." Willow said. "I told him this might happen."

Liliana remained silent, as did Danny and Sam. Saumo continued both foaming and growling.

"Now it's time for me to go get lectured at by Coulson because I compromised myself and I blew my cover." Willow growled. "Sorry, guys. It wasn't meant to happen this way." Letting the rings wash over her, she turned into her ghost form and took off.

_Saumo..._

The squirrel looked back at her, frowning. _Yeah?_

_Follow her._

The squirrel's eyes went wide, but he nodded and disappeared.

Danny frowned. "Willow..." He whispered, before transforming and taking off after her.

Sam- the one who never cries, let tears fall down her face. "After finally seeing her again after ten damn years... She just left." She said, frowning.

Liliana walked over to we mother and could feel the waves of sadness coming from her. "I know..." She said, giving her mom a hug – they both needed it.

000

Willow flew at top speed. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to get away. "It was too soon..." She muttered. She landed in her house, turning human and going to her bedroom to start packing. Then, there was a knock at the door.

And, unknown to Willow, Saumo – disguised as a regular squirrel – was watching her while sitting in a tree. He was desperately trying to focus and ignore the acorns.

"Door's open, dad!" Willow called out, knowing it was her dad.

Danny flew upstairs, going through the door. "Hey Willow..." He said to her, frowning slightly.

Willow sobbed, her walls finally breaking down. "I don't want to leave... But I have to. I have a job, it may not be the best, considering I'm a spy and an assassin, but it's my job, nonetheless. I can't quit. I can't retire. The only way I get out of it is by dying. And I don't plan on doing that anytime soon. Well, fully, anyways"

Danny frowned. "There has to be some way – besides the Ghost Catcher – to sort this out... If you can't quit then maybe..."

"Dad. I know things that can't get out in the open. They know when something is wrong with one of their agents." She finally turned around. "After this I'll have a psych eval because I was 'compromised'. They won't let me out until they deem me 'ready for missions', and they might not even send me here again."

"I contacted Tucker, who found out about a little something called the Avengers Initiative." He said. "And..."

"They don't know about my powers, dad." Willow said. "And I don't plan on telling them."

"Actually, Willow, _I_ was thinking about joining. And I never said anything about revealing your powers..."

Saumo, with his advance hearing, could hear the whole conversation. That didn't mean he could understand it, though.

"Dad, I know about the Avengers Initiative. I know more about them than Uncle Tucker could find out." Willow said. "I'm the Avenger's babysitter, so to speak. I'm an Avenger myself, as well." She pulled out a card that Tony had made for each Avenger. "I use a bow. Though... I don't shoot arrows, however. That's Hawkeye's job."

"Guess you didn't inherit your grandpa's aim then." He said with a humorless chuckle.

"No, but I had Hawkeye teach me what I needed, since he's the expert when it comes to bows and arrows." She said. "And if you joined the Avengers, there's no guarantee that I would be there, since I'm an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division first, Avenger second." She continued, putting the card back into her pocket.

Danny frowned.

"And then there's the fact I know who's on the Avengers Initiative. The World Security Council has to add people to it. Then there's the whole spying thing... Tony Stark had it done to him. My friend, another agent, posed as his assistant."

Danny sighed. "I can see how this really has you trapped." He said.

"It may not be the best thing, but I _like_ my job, even if it involves killing people when told to."

Danny paused – not liking the idea of his daughter killing people but due to the current circumstances, he didn't mention it. "You do realize that your sister will end up following you one way or another?"

"Yes, but I leave tomorrow. Secure location for pick up, then I get dropped off in yet _another_ secure location." Willow explained, muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'damn those secure locations'. "Ever since Loki happened, they've been overly cautious about who goes in and out of the bases and jets. They have every kind of sensor you can think about and then some. I don't want her getting in trouble with anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. because she followed me in." She continued.

"You said they didn't know about your powers. Which means that they don't have ghost sensors – if they did, they would know..." He said, slightly frowning. "She'll find a way to get in. She'll probably send that squirrel in first, though."

"They do have thermal imaging, though." Willow said. "Since a certain Avenger who goes by the name of Loki froze an entire room in the name of 'pranks'." Then, her voice got small. "I was there... I was there when Loki came through the portal. He almost killed me because I tried to protect Director Fury." She started. "If they find her, they won't hesitate to shoot first and ask questions later. I don't want to be the one to be stuck between a rock and a hard place if they find her with me, because I have to follow protocols."

Danny frowned. "I guess it's a really bad thing she has both my and your mother's stubbornness combined..." He said. "I could barely stop her from marrying Aragon, Willow. I had to use everything to convince her – the main reason being school. Then I had to lock every single portal for the month after that before she stopped. Now she's out of school and she's over eighteen. And well... She's been waiting for you to come back for ten years. I won't be able to stop her."

Willow fell onto the bed and groaned. "This is why I didn't want to take this mission!" She mumbled into the pillow.

Danny frowned. "She would have eventually found you anyways, Willow. And if that's not what would have happened..." He paused, not wanting to say the other outcome.

Willow got up and walked to her desk, where her iPod radio was sitting. Powering it up, she selected '_What Hurts the Most_' by Rascal Flatts. "This isn't the life I wanted. But it's the one I got. I've seen things that could make others break down. Hell, I broke down the first ten times. I got through it, though." Willow said. "I don't want her to see the same things I did, dad. It's not pretty, going out on these missions. Sometimes, I forget who I even am anymore because of this!"

Danny sighed. "I know what it's like, seeing something so horrible like that. It makes you forget who you are, like you said." He said.

"I see people _die_, dad. And, sometimes, _I'm_ the one who killed them." Willow said, eyes glowing green as she continued to pack.

"I – I know what that's like too." He said, shuddering at the memories. "Willow... I've lived through it too."

"As Loki once told my friend and partner, '_You lie and kill, in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away._' That's about as true as you can get, when describing my job." She said.

Danny nodded. "It's true. The horrific stuff never does go away..." He said.

"But Loki... Loki was the one to say the right thing, and he wasn't even an Avenger at that point in time! We were _fighting_ him then." She said, closing up her last bag. "It scares me to think of what might happen when another enemy is correct about S.H.I.E.L.D. It could be Dr. Doom, M.O.D.O.K., A.I.M., HYDRA..."

"Pariah Dark – the big bad Ghost King – pointed some things out in me that was correct. Vlad has said some true things – things that really helped me out... And I thought that Clockwork was my enemy at one point, but he ended up helping me with-" He abruptly stopped.

"This is getting us nowhere, from what I can see." Willow said. "I just don't want any of you guys doing what I have to do for a living. It's too dangerous. I wouldn't want anyone else to 'lie and kill in the service of liars and killers'." She said. "I've been here for a _month_. I've had to lie my way out of most encounters with people."

Danny nodded. "I understand." He said.

Saumo having heard the conversation, grinned and grabbed an acorn.

Willow's iPod finished playing '_What Hurts the Most_' it started to play '_Give Me A Sign_' by Breaking Benjamin.

"It's just... I think Liliana's doomed either way." He said quietly, looking down.

"If she does decide to follow me, I'll see what I can do to get her out of trouble." Willow said.

Danny nodded. "And... I'll try to keep her sane if she stays." He said.

Willow smiled. "I'll see if I can come visit sometime. Probably between missions or something, but, you never know."

Danny smiled slightly. "Make sure the squirrel doesn't follow you."

"As if I don't have a bird following me in the vents at the base." She said with a laugh. "Said bird trying to hit me with a Nerf dart every five seconds."

000

Willow, decked out in her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and holding an S.H.I.E.L.D. issued firearm, ducked and rolled as Jack Skipenhimer shot more rounds at her. Pressing a button on her communicator, she spoke. "Damn it, Hawkeye. Shoot him already! He's going to kill me if you don't!"

"_Arrow, I don't have a clear shot._" Hawkeye replied.

"Well get one, because I don't plan on dying today." She shot back. _Not fully, anyways._

Just as another few rounds went at Willow, thick vines shot up to deflect them. A twenty year old woman with white hair, tan skin, and purple eyes landed on the ground. Her face was covered in a hood, and under it she glared at Skipenhimer.

"_And now I have no shot at all._" He said.

"Shut it, birdbrain. He was about to kill me. I thank whoever did that." Willow said.

The vines shot down, and the woman turned invisible. A brown squirrel stood near her. "Saumo... Get him and I'll give you some acorns." The woman said quietly to the squirrel.

_Acorns!?_ The squirrel shifted to its true form – with a foaming mouth – and charged at Skipenhimer.

"Stand down, Hawkeye. Skipenhimer is being dealt with." Willow said into her communicator.

"_No can do, Arrow. I've got a clear shot and I'm taking it._"

"I will say it once more. Stand down and do not take that shot, Agent Barton."

_Yeah yeah yeah! Bird, listen to Lady. I've got this! Ivy's paying me in acorns!_ The squirrel chattered, lunging at Skipenhimer.

Liliana chuckled quietly.

The sound of an arrow flying through the air could be heard as it went through the squirrel and into Skipenhimer.

"Barton, I told you to _stand down._" Willow said.

"_I had the shot, and I took it._" He replied.

"You're an idiot. Fury put _me_ in charge for this mission, meaning you have to listen to _me._"

"_I had the shot, Arrow. He said if I had the shot, I had to take it._"

The squirrel shrieked when the shot passed through him. He started walking in an over dramatic manner, as if he was dying. _I've been shot. Repeat, I've been shot... Squirrel down..._ He collapsed onto the ground and suddenly, the woman was right next to him.

She picked him up and set him on his feet. "It went through you."

_It did? I'm alive!_ The squirrel shouted victoriously, even shooting its paws into the air.

"Saumo, you're a ghost. You're dead." Liliana said.

The squirrel looked horrified. _So the shot killed me!?_

"No it-" She paused. "Just forget it."

Willow got up. "Thank you for your help." She said.

Liliana smiled. "You're welcome." She realized that her twin didn't recognize her. _Time to mess with her..._ She thought, smiling.

_I do know it's you. But I don't want my partner after you._

_Aw... I wanted to mess with you though._ She smiled slightly. "Although, all I did was raise a plant wall."

_I plan on bringing him home with me. Fury cleared it._ "Well, you saved my life."

"True... The name's Phantom Ivy." She said. _Sweet!_

"I'm known as Arrow. Though, my name's actually Agent Willow Fenton." Hawkeye dropped down from his perch. "That's Hawkeye." _You should go home. He knows that I have a sister, so if you're not there, he'll get suspicious._

_Okay. See you later._ "Nice to meet ya. I gotta go. Places to save." She mock saluted then teleported away.

Saumo started to freak. _Wait for me!_ He yelled, teleporting after her.

"Well, let's get going. Since Fury said he wanted you and Nat to meet my family, this is the perfect time for you to meet them."

000

Willow knocked on the door, Hawkeye standing behind her, quiver and bow on his back.

Saumo sat in a tree outside, with dozens of acorns.

Liliana ran up to the door, and answered it. "Willow! And... Dude I've never met before. Come in."

Willow smiled while Hawkeye made a face, but both walked in. "Fury decided that, since you guys know about me being an agent, you guys should know my partners. This is one of them."

"Clint Barton, nice to meet you." Clint stuck out his hand for Liliana to shake.

"Liliana Fenton." She responded, shaking his hand. _Willow... I'm betting they know about Danny Phantom's identity... Right?_

_Dad's and Vlad's. Mine rarely comes out, so they can't connect Nightmarcher to me and they have no hard proof of you being Phantom Ivy._

_Okay... Just making sure. Because mom's glowing like a light bulb from all the energy from the baby._ Liliana told her.

"Where are mom and dad?" Willow asked.

She debated on messing with Willow by saying hospital, but decided against it. "Dad's fighting Skulker – I'm guessing he'll be back in a few minutes. And mom is attempting to write some Goth poetry but she keeps getting kicked." She answered.

Willow nodded.

Liliana looked back at Hawkeye. "So, if you're an agent, what do you specialize in?" She asked.

"Bows and arrows. Code name's Hawkeye. I never miss a shot." Clint said, taking out his bow for a minute to show her before putting it back.

"Impressive." She said, smiling slightly.

_I want more acorns!_

_We have no more acorns!_

_Then get me a cookie!_

Liliana was now slightly annoyed. _No._

_I'll get one myself then..._ So, Saumo walked through – yes, through – the door. _Looks like Bird is here. So is Lady._ After looking at them for a second, he walked into the kitchen.

"That normal?" Clint asked.

"Yeah..." She said. "I ran him over in Driver's Ed... And apparently that made me able to talk to his spirit." She said.

Clint nodded. "Nice."

"Except for when he yells at me to get him a cookie. Then he gets annoying."

"I can see where it gets annoying." Clint replied.

Liliana nodded, and the sounds of a battle got closer. There was a loud crash followed by a shout of, "Hey, that was my favorite table!"

Saumo ran screeching out of the kitchen. _Save me from Tin Man, save me from Tin Man!_

Liliana couldn't help but laugh. _Skulker won't get to you, Saumo. _

Clint got his bow out and aimed it at the doorway.

"Agent Barton, stand down."

"Don't see how I can."

"This is also normal. **Stand down, **Hawkeye." Clint, reluctantly, put his bow away. "Thank you for finally listening, Agent Barton."

Liliana sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"That's it..." They could hear Danny grumble. "Can't you give me a break?"

The battle noise stopped, and Danny walked through the door with his hair messed up and some scratches and bruises which were quickly healing up.

"Hey Dad." Liliana said.

"You do realize that your pet ghost squirrel almost got his head mounted?" Danny pointed out to Liliana, and the squirrel frowned at that comment. "Tell him to lay off the cookies."

"Fine..."

"Now that Skulker is done with, we can actually talk."

_Yeah we can talk! I gotta teach you a lesson! I'm nobodies pet!_

_Will you shut up if I give you an acorn?_ Liliana thought-spoke to him.

The squirrel nodded, and an acorn was tossed to him.

"Dad, this is one of my partners, Agent Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye." Willow said. "Another Avenger, as well."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Daniel Fenton slash Phantom, her dad."

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Clint said.

Danny nodded. "Let me go get Sam..." He said, flying upstairs.

"You're only acting like this because you're here while Widow's in Europe." Willow said to Clint.

"Am not." Clint replied.

"Admit it. You love her. Everyone else at the tower, plus Coulson, knows it. You know how Tony points it out." Willow shot back.

"Shut up, Arrow."

"Oh, I struck a nerve, did I? THAT PROVES IT! CLINT BARTON IS IN LOVE WITH-" Willow never got to finish as Clint tackled her to the ground in an attempt to get her to stop. Willow slid out from under him with practiced ease. "Fine. It must be a touchy subject, then." She said with a smile.

_When's Phantom coming back with Bat?_ Saumo asked.

"_Clint and Natasha sitting in a tree, K – I – S – S – I – N – G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage._" Willow sung with a smirk, dodging Clint's latest attempt to tackle her to the ground.

A few minutes later, Danny came down with Sam in his arms. He set her down on the couch, then sat down next to her. She appeared to be slightly moody.

_Bat's here!_ Saumo said.

"Hey, mom." Willow said.

"Hello Willow... And person I've never met before." Her eyes narrowed.

"Agent Clinton Barton. You can call me Clint, ma'am." Clint greeted.

"Aka Hawkeye, an Avenger." Willow said. "Fury wanted me to bring him and his _girlfriend_ with me so then they could meet you. But Widow's in Europe on a mission, so it's only Birdie over here." Willow said, smiling when she saw Clint's expression at the word 'girlfriend'.

Sam chuckled. "Samantha Fenton. Call me Sam or else." Her eyes narrowed, and the glow around her increased for a second.

Clint nodded, glaring at Willow for her earlier teasing.

Willow, still grinning brightly. She pushed Clint a bit. "Birdie, you're so easy to tease. Though I still think you'd rather be in Europe right now with your girlfriend. OH! You both could go to Paris, it's the city of love, after all."

Clint continued to glare at her.

Sam chuckled a little bit.

Willow smiled. "He's the fun one to tease. Whenever I tease Widow, nothing happens, which makes it dull. I mean, Widow isn't dull, no, she's fun. But I'd just like to tease her like Birdie." Willow poked Clint when she said 'Birdie'.

"What goes on between myself and Agent Romanoff-"

"'Isn't any my business', blah blah blah. Clint I don't think you realize this but, I. Don't. Care. This teasing is all for fun, it's not like I actually mean it."

Liliana smiled.

_She doesn't mean what!? Come on Ivy, I feel left out! I wanna talk to them all!_

Liliana's eye twitched. _Saumo, I'll bring dad's version of the Ghost Gabber out if you shut up for five minutes._ She told him, thinking the squirrel couldn't do it.

Clint sighed, but he had stopped glaring at Willow. "I need a transfer..."

"You know Fury would deny it." Willow pointed out. Suddenly, Willow's phone began playing the '_Itsy Bitsy Spider_', making Clint freeze up. "Oh, look. It's your girlfriend." Willow said with a smile.

"Nat would kill you if she heard that's what your ring tone for her is." Clint pointed out.

"She already knows and she thinks it's funny, too." She opened her S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued cell phone and put it to her ear. "Эй, нац. Вы считаете вашу цель?" (_Translation: __Hey, Nat. Did you find your target?_)

"_Да, но он сбежал. Директор ярость хочет, чтобы я с вами и Бартон._" The woman on the other end replied. (_Translation: Yes, but he escaped. Director Fury wants me __to__ be w__ith__ you __and__ Barton._)

"Что? Это здорово, Нат! Я имею в виду, а не часть, где он ушел, но вы знаете, что я имею в виду." Willow said happily. "Как долго?" She asked. (_Translation: __What? That's great, Nat! I mean, __not the part where he got away, but you know what I mean. How long?_)

"_Еще несколько минут._" Natasha answered. (_Translation: A few more minutes._)

"Увидимся." Willow hung up. "Sorry. Nat and I are used to talking in Russian over the phone." Willow explained. "Good news, Nat's coming after all. No bad news, which is also good news." She said with a smile. "I better not find you and Nat making out, Barton." Willow finished, earning a glare from Clint. (_Translation: See you then._)

Danny, Sam, and Liliana all chuckled while Saumo twitched, trying to remain quiet.

'_Take This Job and Shove It_' could be heard and Willow sighed. "What am I, a hotline for S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel?" She asked, sarcastically, before picking up her cellphone. "What do you need, Director Fury? Agent Barton and I finished the mission."

"_I need a report._"

"You want the report? Fine. Here it is, _sir_." Willow growled slightly with the word 'sir'. "Agent Barton and I have been here for _three__ days_, tracking Skipenhimer down until today, where Barton took the shot, though the target was taken care of. And he did not listen to my orders to stand down." She explained. "If that is all, I think we are done here." She finished, hanging up her cell phone.

"We're both going be chewed out by Fury after this."

"Mostly you, though. Hanging up on him isn't as bad as insubordination."

"I had the shot and I took it!"

"Why are we still talking about this, Barton? Go nest somewhere while you wait for Nat." Yet another glare from Barton was shot at Willow.

"You ended up shooting Saumo..." Liliana pointed out to Barton.

"I didn't see him."

"Really, Clint? Really?" Willow asked. "You're supposed to have the **best** eyesight out of anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. That's why your code name's Hawkeye. If you didn't see him, then you need to get your eyes checked."

"Exactly." Liliana said, crossing her arms.

Saumo twitched some more.

"One more minute, Saumo." Liliana said, slightly annoyed that Saumo was completing the little challenge.

"What matters is that I got him."

"Where is Nat?" Willow changed subjects. "You need her to keep a level head."

"I do not."

"You're never like this with her around."

Liliana groaned – the five minutes were up. She flew downstairs, and came back up a few minutes later holding a silver device. "Here Saumo..." She said

_Yes! I get to talk to people now! Hi Bird, hi Lady, hi Bat, hi Phantom!_ The squirrel chattered, now being heard by all of them. _Oh! I hear another Lady outside!_ He said, looking out the window for a second.

Willow looked out the window to see Natasha's red curls. "It's your girlfriend, Barton." She said with a smile.

"She is not my girlfriend... Yet."

Willow smiled. "Looks like Tony and I win! Yes!" Willow said happily.

_What'd you win!? Come on Lady, tell me!_

"Nothing. Tony and the others didn't want to bet anything."

"You were betting on if Natasha and I were together?" Clint asked, shocked.

Willow nodded.

_Aw..._ Saumo said.

Liliana walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello." She said.

Natasha nodded. "I'm Natasha Romanoff. I assume Clint and Willow are here as well?"

Liliana nodded.

Back in the living room, '_Take This Job and Shove It_' could be heard again. Willow sighed and opened up her phone, answering it. "What do you need now, sir?" Willow asked.

"_Ignoring that, I need to talk your fathe__r__. This is about our little problem with that ghost, Nightmarcher._" He said.

Willow froze at that, not knowing what to say. "Sir, is that really the best course of action? Sure, Nightmarcher gets into the base, but she doesn't hurt anyone."

"_Nightmarcher is an enigma. I don't like enigma's. I intend to have her captured and unmasked, or at least thrown back into whatever world she came from._"

"No one likes enigma's, sir. Nightmarcher doesn't hurt anyone on base. She doesn't take any of the Phase Two prototypes. Why would you want her captured?"

"_Are you denying orders, Agent?_"

"No, sir. Just pointing out the truth." Willow sighed. "Give me a moment. I'll put it on speaker." Willow fiddled with some buttons on the phone, putting it on speaker.

The squirrel could hear everything, but he ignored it.

Danny frowned – already hearing the whole conversation. "Hello?"

"_This is Director Nick Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division._" Fury started. "_We have been having a problem with a ghost, Nightmarcher, for some time now. We need your help._" He said bluntly.

Danny paled for a second, recognizing the name as Willow's ghost form. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked, biting his lip but keeping his voice the same.

"_She's sneaking into a secret base. Well, not so much as sneaking, seeing as no one sees her come or go from the building. She has caused property damage during her battles with other ghosts. We need her unmasked or captured. Preferably both._"

Danny frowned slightly. "Maybe she goes onto the base because its built over her 'haunt' or something like that." He said, keeping his voice under control as he lied. "Ghosts like to hang around certain areas, and they tend to defend 'their haunt' from other ghosts. It's a ghostly instinct."

Sam frowned slightly.

"_She's too close to secrets we can't let get out, or be destroyed._"

Danny frowned. "Have you tried reasoning with her? She sounds like one of the more neutral ghosts there is – they'll listen to reason."

"_We don't get the chance. Agents are asked to stay away from her battles. We don't have the weapons to deal with ghosts yet. And when we do see her out of a battle, she flies off._"

Danny frowned. "Seems like she's trying to avoid human contact. I don't think she wants to really interact with S.H.I.E.L.D. From what you told me, she might only be coming out to defend her haunt. Which would also help protect S.H.I.E.L.D. against other ghosts. I'm guessing, if you get the other ghosts to stay away, Nightmarcher won't come out and she'll stay away from S.H.I.E.L.D." He said.

"_As I told your daughter, I don't like enigma's, Mr. Fenton. Nightmarcher is an enigma, and someone I want uncovered._" An explosion was heard. "_Agent Hill, what was that?_"

"_Internal Detonation! The Wishbone has been breached!_" Another voice said.

"_Was it a run-in?_" Fury asked, not noticing that the phone was still on.

"_No sir. Stark was in the lab when there was an explosion, causing the wishbone to break. Stark, what's going on in there?_" The voice said.

"_Um, besides the big gaping hole in the window, the fact that I'm in my suit so I can breath, and my science bro is currently M.I.A.?_" Tony joked. Noticing it fell on deaf ears, he continued. "_Unsure, but something green is entering the hole._"

_Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!_ Saumo screamed into the phone, mouth foaming.

Willow got into her leader mode, something she earned from being the leader of so many missions. She narrowed her eyes as she thought of a plan. "Barton, Romanoff, with me. We need the jet." She said.

Clint got up, knowing not to argue with the young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent like this.

_It's a ghost! I swear!_ Saumo yelled.

"Saumo, shut up! This is serious!" Liliana said, annoyed.

Willow grabbed her phone, taking it off speaker. "Sir, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, and I are on our way."

"_Denied, Agent. Stay there._"

"Sir-"

"_I said denied, Agent. __**Stay there.**_" Fury hung up.

"The hell if I'm staying here when the Helicarrier could turn into a rock in the sky at any moment." Willow growled, summoning the rings and turning into her ghost form, which was a black and green armored ghost with a black and green bow, so then she could shoot off ecto-constructed arrows. "There are civilians at risk if I do.

_Willow... You just transformed. In front of Clint and Natasha!_ Liliana said to her through their link.

_They already know. They're my friends, they have their own secrets that Fury doesn't know about, and they know to keep this from him._ Willow said.

Liliana nodded, while Danny slapped himself on the forehead. "Okay then..."

_Saumo wants to come! Wait! Where'd Lady go!? She disappeared!_ The squirrel screamed. _Who are you stranger!?_ He questioned Willow.

"'Lady'." Willow said. "Barton, Romanoff, take the jet to the Helicarrier. I don't give a damn about Fury's orders. If the Helicarrier drops, they might not be able to get it back up."

Clint nodded and let Natasha lead him to the jet.

Liliana paused, and mind spoke to Saumo. _Follow._ She told him, and the squirrel nodded before disappearing.

"Anyone else want to come and help?" Willow asked.

"Count us in." Danny said, grinning before transforming into his ghost half.

Liliana spread her arms out for a second, and muttered, "Grow Ivy..." Then she started glowing, and when she stopped, she had snow white hair and amethyst eyes. She wore a purple hood with a dark green dress, that had purple designs on it. With it she wore green and black boots, and black gloves. Her eyes had a strange hint of green in the middle of them.

"Barton, we need the coordinates of the Helicarrier." She said into her communicator.

"_Just follow the jet._" Barton said.

"That isn't very helpful. I need the coordinates." She said, getting annoyed with her arrow-shooting partner.

"_It's above Staten Island._" He said with a sigh.

If you could see Willow's face, you would see that all color had drained from it. "That isn't good. New York City is densely populated, even if it is just Staten Island. If it drops-"

"_I know what happens if it drops. You guys have to get there fast. It's slowly going down." _He explained."_Communications and controls are down. They're slowing the fall, but it won't be too long until they can't hold it anymore._"

"Okay, the helicarrier is slowly dropping, which is a good thing." She said. "Bad part, it's above New York City. Specifically, Staten Island."

Danny frowned. "Sam... Aren't your parents vacationing there?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

"Then we have two reasons to go." Liliana said, determined.

"Lets get going then." Willow said, turning invisible and intangible, heading for Staten Island at top speed.

Liliana paused. "Later mom. We'll try to be back soon." She said, mock-saluting then going both invisible and intangible then taking off.

"Don't go into labor while we're gone." Danny joked.

"I won't. Well, I'll try not to." Sam said. "He might decide otherwise..."

Danny nodded. "I know." He said. "Jason, don't come until we're back." He said in a joking tone towards Sam's belly.

She snickered. "Later Danny. Go help save New York City."

Danny nodded, then took off.

000

As they reached the island, Willow gave Liliana and Danny communicator's, like the one she usually wore as a human.

"Barton, what's it looking like out there?"

"_Not good. It's dropping faster._" He answered.

"Do we know which engine's are down?"

"_First and third._"

"We have to get it to the water... Stark can't fix both of them at once." Willow muttered.

Danny and Liliana nodded. "First we should get up there." He muttered, flying upwards.

Liliana smiled at Willow, then followed.

The sky grew dark as the Helicarrier blocked out the sun during its descent. "Well, we found it." Willow said. "Barton, Romanoff, find a place for us to land it in the water."

"_Right._" This time it was Natasha who replied.

Willow flew up to the flying aircraft carrier, taking a part of it's weight on her shoulders. She slowed it's fall for a minute before it started descending faster.

Then, both Danny and Liliana started to carry the weight of the Helicarrier on their shoulders. "Making duplicates should help." Danny suggested, making two to help.

Danny had sent one of his duplicates to the Wishbone, and frowned at the giant hole. He immediately started using his ice powers to patch the hole, while the pressure from the beam held up the jet. After several minutes, the hole was patched up and he sighed in relief.

'_Take This Job and Shove It'_ could be heard yet again, but Willow ignored it in favor of trying to save everyone on the Helicarrier. "Got to put it in the water." She strained.

Liliana was concentrating on holding the Helicarrier up.

"Your phone is ringing." Danny told her. "It's distracting."

Willow took her phone and dropped it. "Now it's not." She said, trying to make a joke, but trying to stop the Helicarrier from falling onto Staten Island was straining. They got closer to the water. "Almost there..." She muttered. "Barton, how much longer!" She called out into her communicator.

"_Five minutes until it's safe to let go._" He replied.

"Total déjà vu." Danny muttered.

Willow put her armored gloves into a compartment on her chest plate and used all the strength she had to keep the helicarrier up.

Danny and his duplicates put more strength into it, as did Liliana.

"_Drop it._" Barton said finally. "_It's safe._"

Danny immediately turned intangible and absorbed his duplicates.

Liliana also turned intangible.

Willow did the same. "Well, it looks like I need a new phone now." She joked as the Helicarrier went into the water with a splash, but it floated.

The two Phantoms smiled, but then a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth and a green one came from Liliana.

A red one came from Willow as her back stiffened, noticing that there were agents watching. As well as Fury.

"Well, double shit." She muttered.

"Nightmarcher, stand down and we will not shoot." Fury called out.

Danny sighed, and Liliana looked around and spotted Saumo nearby.

Willow sighed and lowered herself to the landing deck of the Helicarrier, armored gloves back on. "There. Happy?" She asked, hands up in the air.

Saumo looked up at Fury, and turned into a regular squirrel. He jumped all the way onto the Helicarrier, with the help of flight. _I'm guessing this is Anger!_ He chattered.

_Yes. He's Anger._ Liliana sarcastically told the squirrel.

_I was right!_

"Take off the mask." Fury said.

"That's a big n – o." Willow replied.

"Take it off." He repeated.

"Who I am is of no concern to you, Nicholas." She shot back.

Saumo frowned, sensing their emotions. He was thinking that Fury was threatening her, and he didn't like it.

Fury took a step forward and you could see Willow's eyes glowing dangerously behind the mask. "I know I haven't attacked before, but don't think I won't now." She threatened.

"You wouldn't." Fury said.

"Oh yeah?" She said. "Try me."

Danny landed on the deck between them, eyes narrowed. "Knock it off." He said, directing most of the comment at Willow. "Liliana, stop your squirrel before he attacks."

Liliana nodded, and teleported to Saumo. She then picked him up. "Saumo, knock it off." She instructed.

_But Anger upset Lady! _He protested.

_Saumo... Stop. _

Fury didn't let up, though. "Take off the mask, Nightmarcher."

"I am **not** one of your agents! You can't order me around like a dog, Nicholas Fury!" Willow said angrily. "You think I'll march in for your fife? You're dead wrong. We are not on the best of terms. Until you decide to stop hunting me down for my identity, you won't get anywhere with me."

_Willow... Calm down a little bit or they'll end up classifying you as a villain or something!_ Liliana advised.

_That's already been done._ Willow replied. _After I, sorta, blew up a gas tank during a ghost battle. No one died, but they took it the wrong way._

_Oh. Well... That sucks._

"You think that new version of the M.R.A. will work?" Willow asked. "It _**won't.**_ No one will support it."

_The M.R.A.?_ Liliana questioned.

_Mutant Registration Act._ Willow replied.

Liliana had a feeling of what that meant. And she didn't like it. _That's not right. People are allowed to have secrets__ – __especially about their powers._ She said, crossing her arms and her eyes narrowed. _If I had the choice to keep my powers a secret, I would've._ She said.

_It was just towards mutants before. Now, they're broadening the area, so to speak._

Liliana frowned. _It's not right..._

Saumo frowned, recognizing her distress. _This is Anger's fault. I'm gonna get Anger! He made Ivy upset!_ Saumo said, lunging at Fury.

"Saumo!" Liliana yelled. "No! Bad ghost squirrel!"

Fury calmly dodged. "That bill is not of my concern."

Saumo growled again, foaming at the mouth. He was going to lunge again, and Liliana made a small wall of vines to block him. "Saumo! Calm down!"

_But-_

"Calm. Now."

The squirrel frowned and stopped foaming. He glared at Fury, then teleported away.

"But that bill _is_ of _my_ concern." Willow said, eyes glowing through the mask once more as she put one foot forward and held out a fist. "I will not be signing my identity away to anyone."

_That bill isn't right..._

Danny frowned, realizing what the bill was. His eyes slightly narrowed.

"You think the bill will _help_? That's total _bullshit_ and you know it, Nick."

"The only reason the bill is being made is because of enigma's like you, Nightmarcher."

"So, being unknown is a bad thing? People deserve secrets... Human or not." Liliana said, frowning.

"You might've actually learned who I am on day one if you didn't try to shoot me down when I helped you with that ghost, Nick."

Danny frowned. "Same thing with me. If my parents hadn't of always talked about dissecting ghosts, or how half ghosts are impossible, I would've told them about me sooner." He crossed his arms. "People just attack and think the worst of people that are different." He said, frowning.

Fury quickly changed the subject back to what if was before. "Take off the mask, Nightmarcher."

Liliana frowned again. _This guy is stubborn._ She thought.

"What'd I say before, Pirate? No."

Liliana kept her arms crossed, still angry about the M.R.A. thing.

"Take off the mask." He repeated.

Willow's fists started to glow dangerously. "No."

Saumo appeared again, sitting down next to Liliana. _Angry is being stubborn._

_I know._ Liliana transmitted.

"I will _not_ take off my mask. I will _not_ tell you who I am. Wanna know _why?_" Willow asked. "You don't deserve to know, Nick." She took a step forward, hands still blazing. If anyone was telling her to stop, she didn't hear them.

"Nightmarcher-" Liliana said in a warning tone. "Don't make me have to tie you up in vines." She narrowed her eyes.

_Lady needs a new name... How about Tree?_

Liliana ignored Saumo.

Willow took a step back. "Have a nice day, and try not to fall out of the sky anymore." She said, flying off.

Liliana sighed.

_Aw... Tree left._

Danny sighed, as frowned.

Fury looked at Danny and Liliana. "Do you two know Nightmarcher?" He asked.

"She might have... Hung around Amity for a while..." Liliana said. "She helped us with some ghost fighting a few years ago until she ended up being trapped in the Ghost Zone for a while." She fibbed the last part smoothly, keeping a straight face.

Nick nodded. "Thank you for your help."

Tony landed on the landing deck, faceplate up. "Who were you fighting with, Nicky?" He asked.

"None of your damn business, Stark." He snapped.

Liliana recognized Tony, and smiled. "Hey! You're Tony Stark!"

Danny recognized him as well, then both his and Liliana's ghost senses went off again.

They both tensed up, and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"There's a ghost here." Danny said. "Probably that green thing you saw earlier." He looked around again.

"Isn't it the squirrel?" Tony asked.

Liliana shook her head. "No. Saumo – weird as it is – doesn't trigger our ghost sense. Guess that also makes him an enigma." She said, saying the last part mockingly.

"So then what is it?" Tony asked, putting the faceplate down.

Their ghost senses went off again, and Danny shivered a little. Liliana's eyes flashed green, and she felt a little woozy. "Strong ghost..." She muttered.

Saumo paused and looked around, chattering some more. _Guys... I feel a strong ghost! Really strong!_ He paused.

A large cougar burst through the door, grinning sadistically as he looked toward the small group. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." He said.

"Bertrand." Danny and Liliana said, eyes narrowed.

"Looks like the little loser ghost and little miss depressed are here and so are some other losers." Bertrand said, eyes narrowed.

Willow, having not actually left, narrowed her eyes, though no one could see it, since she was invisible, and she was wearing a mask.

"I'm not little miss depressed." Liliana said, eyes glowing fiercely.

"Oh, your out of control emotions say otherwise, girl."

Danny flew forward a little bit. "He's baiting you, Liliana."

"Says the half ghost so-called _hero_ who couldn't keep track of his other daughter." Bertrand said.

**That** made something inside of Willow snap. Turning into her rage form, a **very** large dragon, she turned visible again. Her scales were black with pitch black markings and her eyes were a blazing green. She opened her mouth and let out a loud roar.

"Oh. There she is now." Bertrand said, smirking.

Willow glared at him then let out another loud roar, showing her anger.

He started glowing brighter, feeding on her anger.

If a dragon could smile, Willow was smiling at that point. Reigning in her emotions, like she would as an agent, she became void of any real emotion. Then, she prepared to dive, aiming at Bertrand and glowing slightly.

Bertrand growled at this. "Smart girl. Smarter than your dad and sister." He said in a taunting tone.

Liliana growled and lunged at him, and Bertrand dodged.

Willow narrowed her eyes, but kept her emotions in check. After that, she dived after him head first.

Bertrand growled and sunk into the ground of the Helicarrier to dodge.

Saumo flicked his tail, frowning.

Willow gave a low growl and slowed down, landing on the landing deck. _Can you hear me, Liliana?_ She thought.

Liliana frowned slightly. _Yeah._

_I know the __H__elicarrier inside out. Since Fury knows I'm part __dragon__, I'll turn human and we can find him together._ Willow replied.

Liliana nodded. _Okay. I wonder how Bertrand got here though__ – __and where the heck is Spectra...?_

Willow turned human, skipping the ghost part of the transformation. "Lets go, then." She said.

Liliana nodded.

"I'll look for Spectra. She's bound to be here too." Danny said. "Do you have the Thermos?"

Liliana nodded, again, and Danny smiled before taking off.

When he was turned, he frowned. _They're gonna pay for this..._ He internally swore.

Liliana frowned slightly, sensing those emotions coming from him as he left. "So... Lets go."

Willow turned around to face Tony. "Thanks again for those bullets." She said as she took out twenty rounds of glowing green bullets. Turning around, she walked towards the entrance of the Helicarrier.

Liliana made a clicking noise with her tongue, then Saumo teleported in front of her. "We should check under where we are first. Bertrand wants to be close enough to feed on emotion if we suddenly showed any."

Willow remembered Tony saying that Bruce wasn't with him when the explosion happened. "Oh crap. We have to find Dr. Banner." She said, loading her gun with the glowing bullets. She pushed a button on her communicator. "Stark!" She barked. "Where's Dr. Banner?"

"_In the Wishbone._" He replied.

"The Wishbone is the best bet we have. Dr. Banner is the only other person, besides us, in the helicarrier right now, since Fury ordered evac onto the landing pad. If he loses control..." Willow trailed off. "We can't let him lose control, Liliana. We have no way to stop him if he does."

"And... If that's true... I'm betting Spectra is where this Dr. Banner is." Liliana said.

Willow nodded. "We gotta get there before they... They..." Willow shook her head. "No... He's got more control than I know of... Lets just hurry there. Follow me." Willow took off running towards the wishbone, hoping Bruce would still be there.

"What- what happens when he loses control?" Liliana asked, quickly following.

"The Hulk happens." Willow said quickly, still running. "And when Banner doesn't want to transform, the Hulk goes rampant."

Liliana gulped – she had seen the videos of the Hulk before.

Saumo started shaking, picking up on something.

"Yeah. That's why I'm worried. They both feed off of emotions, and the Hulk is triggered with certain emotions."

Liliana frowned. "In other words, it's like a time-bomb. All Spectra has to do is say a few words to... Well... Change him, I guess..."

"He has more control than that. But, put him in the right position, and he will transform. But yeah. Time bomb." Willow said. "I see the door, and Dr. Banner is in the room."

Saumo froze, and backed away. _Ivy... I feel so much emotion... It hurts._ He whimpered.

Liliana nodded. "I feel it too, Saumo. Stay out here then." She said to the squirrel and he nodded, hiding in a corner.

Willow opened the door. "Bruce, are you alright?" She asked the man.

"I'm fine." He replied. "What happened here, Willow?" He asked.

"Internal detonation, Agent Hill said. Our father," Willow pointed to herself and Liliana. "Fixed it." Willow replied.

"Right." He replied.

Liliana looked around, shivering slightly from all the emotion in the room via the invisible Spectra. "We all need to get out of here. Now." She said, goosebumps raising on her arms.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"A ghost that feeds off of emotions is in here, Bruce." Willow replied.

"Yeah, and she specializes in making you miserable first."

"I prefer my work being referred to as 'helping' more than anything else." A female voice was heard from the doorway. She turned visible, in her 'human' form. "Liliana... What? Are you still upset about our last little session a few years back – I believe you were fourteen at the time, am I right?" She smiled in an innocent way. "We need more sessions... Your misery was delicious. Just like your father's."

"Bruce, we have to go. Now." Willow whispered, and Bruce nodded. Willow pulled out her gun and aimed it Spectra. "Like it? It has special bullets in it, even though it looks like a normal gun. Now, let Dr. Banner and myself leave or I will shoot."

Spectra smirked. "Oh, little princess has a gun." She said mockingly. "If you're so tough, why'd it take ten years to end up finding your sissy, daddy, and mommy?" She said, as if Willow was a small child.

Willow stayed calm. "You do not know what I have been through, Spectra." She said. "I will say it once more. Move or I shoot."

She frowned at Willow's refusal to break down even a hint of emotion. "Oh well. If you do go, that'll still leave your sister. Her emotions are so easy to dig into- and so delicious." She moved over slightly – enough for them to go through – and Liliana narrowed her eyes.

_I'll be back once I get Bruce to safety. I can't transform, though. Too many cameras and scanners._ Willow told Liliana before leading Bruce out of the room.

_Okay._

"Finally, we can get to talk again." Spectra said, her sunglasses moving slightly to show her bright green eyes. She started walking around Liliana, who was stiffened up. "Can't believe your sister just left like that. Seems like she cares more about her job then you." She stated.

"That's not true." Liliana said, eyes watching every move Spectra made. "She's gonna come back to help."

"So, you don't think you're strong enough to face me on your own?" Spectra asked, folding her arms.

"I – I am strong enough..." Liliana said, getting uneasy due to the constant circling.

"Physically, maybe. But emotionally? You're unstable. Very, very unstable. Any idea how that happened?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

"It's – that's none of your business, Spectra." She got into a battle stance.

"Defensive, are you? I'm not attacking you – lay off the fighting moves." She said, hand brushing Liliana's shoulder. A green aura flew off of her and into Spectra.

Liliana jumped, feeling the rush of the emotion leave her body. "Stop that. Stop feeding off of me." Liliana said, trying to keep up her confidence.

"Feeding is such a negative way of putting it."

"But it's the right term." Liliana shot back.

Spectra frowned. "You're stubborn – like both your mother and father. Your sister too." She paused. "Yet, it's so easy to dig into your emotions. They're always overflowing. But, why? It's a mystery. You're an enigma. But, I'm not complaining. It makes you such a very powerful, and very easy, target." She place her hand of Liliana's arm, absorbing emotion off of her.

Liliana ripped her arm away and backed set, clutching her head. "Stop it!" She screamed. "Just stop it!"

The click of a gun echoed in the room. "Correct me if I'm wrong here, but that's your M.O., isn't it?" Willow's voice carried into the room. "You don't like to fight physically as much as some ghosts. You prefer to bring the fight closer to home. Mentally." She continued. "It may work on others, but you came to the wrong place if you wanted to feed off of emotions." Willow pointed the barrel of her gun at Spectra. "S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are trained not to show emotion, meaning you can't feed off of the majority of the people here."

Spectra frowned at the interruption of her feeding process. "Who said I came here for the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?" Spectra said, turning toward Willow.

Liliana looked up in a daze, her head feeling funny.

Willow didn't move from her position. "Because, besides the Avengers, we're the only ones usually here." She replied, not taking her eyes off of Spectra and her sister.

"Silly girl. I came here to this base for one reason: because you're here." Spectra said, eyes glowing brightly with energy she gained from Liliana. "And because of that, S.H.I.E.L.D. has a link to your family."

"There actually isn't. After my unfortunate kidnapping, I was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. and trained as an agent. No one in my family knew about it until a few months ago." Willow replied.

"I know that, girl. Why do you think I didn't come until now? After they found out?" Spectra stated.

Liliana clutched her head tighter.

"You want to feed off of their emotions. But, there's one problem. I won't let you." Willow answered. "Now step away from my sister."

"Uh huh. There's a problem with that." Spectra said. "Her emotions are far too delicious to do that, and I just got a breakthrough." She said, walking toward Liliana again, who was still clutching her head.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Liliana growled out.

Taking one of the ectorocks she had as a blunt object for her bow, she threw it at Spectra. "I said _**step away from my sister.**_"

Spectra dodged the rock with some of the power she gained from feeding. "Two against one? Isn't that a tad unfair?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, but we S.H.I.E.L.D. agents aren't always fair against our enemies." Willow replied. "Hawkeye, now!" She called.

The vent cover was kicked out and Clint dropped down to the ground, a glowing green arrow trained on Spectra. He released the string, and the arrow flew towards her.

Spectra tried to dodge the arrow, but Hawkeye's arrow pierced the air and hit her in the stomach. She hissed, and sunk down a little. Her eyes turned bright red and her sunglasses disappeared. Her hair, clothes, and skin all turned black – transforming her into a shadow monster. She pulled the arrow out, and hissed.

Willow pulled the trigger in her gun five times, still aimed at Spectra.

Spectra formed an energy barrier around herself. "Bertrand!" She screamed out, and her assistant appeared next to her in his human disguise. "Don't just stand there – help me!" She ordered.

Bertrand nodded and shifted into a cougar again. He figured that if he grabbed Liliana – they could use the old hostage trick. He lunged at her – only to be tackled by a very angry ghost squirrel that was foaming at the mouth. _Bad kitty! Leave Ivy alone!_ He screamed/chattered.

Liliana looked up, a bit comforted by the presence of the other empathic ghost. "Hey Saumo – you mind... Going into attack mode?" She asked, with traces of misery in her voice.

Saumo nodded.

"You think that a puny squirrel will stop me?" He asked, like it was a joke.

Saumo frowned, and glowed more. He grew in size, fangs becoming longer and much sharper – his claws did the same. He grew until he stood around seven feet tall, on his hind legs. His fur grew more ruffled and he smirked. "Saumo protect! Squirrel power!" He screamed, slashing at Bertrand.

Liliana smiled a little bit, and stood up – blasting at Spectra.

She looked around for a moment, wondering what to do to win.

Then, Danny phased through the door.

Willow still had her gun trained on Spectra, and Clint had another glowing green arrow trained on her, as well.

Spectra stopped moving for a minute, trying to decide what to do. Now, Danny had a ghost ray aimed straight at her.

Liliana paused when she felt something – unsureness. But, it wasn't from her. It was coming from Spectra, and she could tell. "You're – you're unsure..." She mumbled, looking at Spectra. "You finally got beat at your mind games. There are so many people around you, ones that can hide their emotions, and it makes you feel weak. Powerless. And you don't like it. You want the power – the beauty, the smarts. You crave it. And you'll make everyone miserable to get it." Liliana said.

"How is it possible you sense that...?" Spectra asked, eyes narrowed. "Unless... You're able to read emotions." She looked around. "Liliana, is that right?" She asked with a suspicious-looking smile.

Willow scowled at Spectra, having enough of the annoying, emotion feeding ghost.

"Why should I tell you?" Liliana said.

"Oh, it could just eliminate the possibility of you being someone that can feed on emotions like I can." She said in a mocking tone.

Liliana's eyes went wide.

"There's my answer." Spectra said, smirking.

Willow's scowl deepened. "Spectra, shut up. I've had enough of you trying to feed off of the emotions of my sister." She said, firing off more rounds.

She threw up a new shield. "Oh, yet you realize she can also feed on emotions, like me? It's part of being an empath."

"Nothing about you is empathetic, Spectra. And I will not feed on emotion, if that's the case." Liliana said, eyes narrowed further.

Danny's eyes blazed with fury at Spectra. "Where's the Fenton Peeler when you need it?" He questioned.

Clint silently shot off another arrow as Willow shot off more rounds.

She got hit again, and she hissed in pain. "Bertrand, kill that stupid squirrel and help me!" She ordered.

"I'm trying!" Bertrand muttered.

Willow narrowed her eyes. "Spectra, stop it with your fucking bitching. You're nothing but an ass to everyone around you. And guess what? I don't appreciate it when it's pointed towards my family, damn it." She said, eyes blazing red.

Spectra narrowed her eyes at Willow. "Someone's angry." She stated.

Saumo had gotten offended at Bertrand's comment and was fighting harder now.

"No. I'm not angry." She stated calmly. "I'm fucking _**pissed.**_" She corrected.

"Looks like the little robot can have emotions after all." Spectra said.

Willow scowled when Spectra called her a robot, but she didn't say anything about it. "And you want to know what happens to my enemies when they piss me off?"

Spectra paused. "What?" She asked, eyes still narrowed.

Willow handed her gun to Clint and stretched. "They get _burned_." She said, turning back into a dragon. She made a loud growl, glaring at Spectra.

Bertrand looked up. "Can I just... Get sucked up into a Thermos now?" He asked.

"Nope!" Saumo yelled, attacking him more.

Danny was angry – very angry at Spectra, but, he knew Willow had it. He went over toward Liliana to help her out.

Willow let out another growl before sending a small stream of fire at Spectra. Ghostly fire.

Spectra through a series of ectodisks at the fire to attempt to block it. Then, she jumped backwards and looked around the lab for something to use.

Willow growled again and walked towards her, breathing more fire at Spectra.

Spectra threw more energy disks, then dove through the wall, despite Bertrand yelling at her, "Don't leave me here with them!"

Willow, at first, roared happily, but it morphed into a growl of pain as she shut her eyes tightly. Finally, the growl morphed into a roar no one had heard from Willow, as a dragon, before.

_Ack! No, bad __dragon__! No taking over my mind! Ow, why'd you have to hit me! Liliana, get Bruce! He's the only one who can understand what's happening and help!_ Willow thought, as she opened her eyes to reveal a dark red.

Liliana's eyes widened. _Okay..._ She looked around, then ran out the door.

Danny looked at Bertrand then sucked him up into a Thermos. Saumo shifted back into his true form. Danny looked up at Willow. "Alright Willow... They're gone... You can calm down now."

Willow trilled again. _Let go of me, you __useless reptile__! _She yelled mentally. _I need to get__ – __ow! WILL YOU STOP SMACKING ME WITH YOUR WING!_

Danny paused, not sure what to do. "Willow... You need to calm down before somebody gets hurt." He told her.

Saumo ran up and looked at the dragon. _Hi Burning Tree._ He said.

The reptile looked down at Saumo and trilled. _Saumo! Get away! The __useless reptile__'s trying to fight for control!_ Willow said to him. _Ow! YOU STUPID __DRAGON!__ STOP HITTING ME!_

Saumo tilted his head then nodded. He then scampered off after Liliana.

The dragon stumbled around, trying to find a way out of the room.

Danny unconsciously took a step backwards, his ghostly instincts not liking a fire powered entity so close to his ice core. He looked around the room, instincts making him look for exits.

Clint stared at the dragon. "Oh no. Not good." He muttered. "She's not in control. This happened once before." He told Danny. "It's like the Hulk... But with fire and a reptile." He said. "You don't want to be burned alive, yeah? Then let's have Bruce take care of this." He said.

The dragon roared again, whacking Clint away with her wing.

"Willow!" Danny yelled in a scolding tone.

Clint got up, stumbling a few times. "She's not in control." He said, keeping his voice strong though he was hurt.

"I know, but, force of habit."

Clint smiled at that.

The dragon looked at Danny, as if assessing his power.

Danny looked back at the dragon, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Giving an indignant growl, the dragon looked harder.

Danny kept his gaze on the dragon, not realizing he was staring harder as if challenging the reptile.

The dragon looked even harder, as if trying to look into Danny's soul.

Then, suddenly, Liliana walked through the door followed by Bruce and Saumo.

The dragon roared as it noticed Bruce. _It's you, green rage._

"Yeah, nice to see you again, too." Bruce said calmly. "Listen, we need Willow back. So if you could-"

The dragon roared again. _No! I need the freedom!_

"And you'll get it, just not now. We really need Willow right now." Bruce replied. "And you were sorta trying to look into the soul of her father."

The dragon gave a low growl. Fine. _But tell the lady I want some freedom when she can give it to me._ It told Bruce, giving Willow control.

Willow shrunk down back to her human form and passed out.

Danny and Liliana ran up to her, to see if she was okay. "She probably just used up a lot of power." Danny stated. "She should be fine, and regain the energy soon." He stated.

Bruce nodded. "Happened the last time as well." He said. "Scared both myself and the other guy when we understood her the first time."

"What happened last time?" Danny asked.

Clint answered him. "She went ballistic and set a small town ablaze." He said bluntly.

"When I heard the dragon, it was saying something about fire being pretty." Bruce added.

Danny narrowed his eyes.

"The same thing happens with the other guy. He wants to have some free time to smash, the dragon just wants some free time to set things on fire."

Danny paused, and the ground under him froze. He frowned. He grumbled something under his breath, key words being 'stupid ice powers' and 'need to let them out more'.

Willow groaned, but made no move to either open her eyes or get up.

"Don't go to the light!" Clint told Willow. Unfortunately for him, a certain part of his body was near her feet, ending up in her kicking him there and him letting out a very manly shriek and landing on his side on the ground.

"Willow!" Danny yelled.

Liliana laughed.

Even Bruce, who didn't laugh much, had to smile at that.

"Dude, you do realize there is no light?" Danny told Clint a few minutes later.

Clint made no move to respond, still in pain.

Liliana walked over to Clint, and kicked him gently. "Are you still alive?" She asked.

He moaned in response.

Willow groaned again and cracked open one eye. "Did I get him in the right place?" She asked with a smile.

Clint got up and glared at Willow for a minute before walking out.

"Someone's grumpy." Liliana said, arms folded.

Willow smiled. "It looks like Hawkeye can't take a joke." She tried to get up, but groaned so she stayed down.

"Are you okay?" Liliana asked.

Willow looked at Liliana. "Do I _look_ okay?"

"Sorry, standard question." Liliana said.

000

Willow sat in her room at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base she was located in, thinking of something that she could do. Then, she remembered she had the instrumental version of one of her favorite songs, '_What Hurts The Most_' by Rascal Flatts. Going to her iPod radio, she let it start.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile even though_

_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_"

Liliana quietly teleported into the room and looked around. She didn't want to disturb her sister – so, she started tending to a potted plant.

"_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_

_Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_

_That's what I was trying to do, ooo_" She finished singing.

"Bravo." Liliana said, finally done with the plant. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Not much. Just something I do in my free time, really." Willow replied. "So, what's up?" She asked.

"The sky. Clouds. Birds. Skyscrapers. The usual." Liliana said, jokingly.

Willow rolled her eyes. "You do know you could get in trouble for being here, right?"

"For what? Wanting to see my sister?" Liliana asked.

"No. Sneaking onto a military base."

"Oh yeah." Liliana frowned. "Then I guess I should go..." She mumbled.

"Nah. No one comes into my room unless I'm needed." Willow said.

Liliana smiled.

The next instrumental song came on, and Willow went back to her singing mode.

"_Dead star shine, light up the sky_

_I'm all out of breath, my walls are closing in_

_Days go by, give me a sign_

_Come back to the end, the shepherd of the damned_

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost, no longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive if you show me the way_

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark_

_Daylight dies, blackout the sky_

_Does anyone care? Is anybody there?_

_Take this life, empty inside_

_I'm already dead, I'll rise to fall again_

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost, no longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive if you show me the way_

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark_

_God, help me, I've come undone_

_Out of the light of the sun_

_God, help me, I've come undone_

_Out of the light of the sun_

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost, no longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive if you show me the way_

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_

_Give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_"

"Nice song." Liliana said, smiling. "Who's it by?"

"Breaking Benjamin." Willow answered.

"Nice..."

An explosion went off in the room, and alarms started blaring. Two people came in through the hole and one of them threw down a smoke bomb and grabbed Willow, injecting her with some kind of sedative before dragging her out.

When the dust cleared, only Liliana was left in the room. Clint and Natasha, followed by Coulson, ran into the room. "Willow?" Clint asked, not seeing her light blonde hair.

Liliana did the only thing she could think of – she teleported as far away as she could, without thinking about what would happen if she did. All she could think about was what had just happened.

000

Molly: Yo, everyone! Oh no, captured twice in her life. Will Willow ever get a break? Actually, will the Fenton's ever get a break, since Willow keeps getting kidnapped. And will Clint ever not get kicked in the junk by Willow?

Jenny: NOPE! And yeah... I'm writing this too! ANOTHER COLLAB! COLLABS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! Oh... SAUMO IS MINE! Mine, mine, mine! So is Liliana. Molly, you forgot to mention how Liliana – the poor girl – keeps getting depressed... Poor little empath.

Molly: Yeah. Willow is mine, and the plot idea is shared between both of us. We were doing a roleplay when I thought of it, and it was sorta influenced by the roleplay. [Sleeps]

Jenny: Yeah... We're both tired. We stayed up last night writing till... 3:40 something, was it? And we just finished this one at 4:30 this morning. XD

Molly: No mommy, I don't wanna wear the pink bow...

Jenny: [pokes Molly with a stick] Molly... Molly.. We're in the Author's Notes. Wake up. [blows an air horn in her ear]

Molly: [Ends up kicking Clint in the junk again]

Clint: [shrieks]

Molly: Well, that's it for me. I'm having a hard time seeing clearly, so I'm going to bed.

Jenny: Aw... But I'm wide awake! I'm gonna be nocturnal from now on... [plans things then realizes the Author's Notes are still going.] Saumo...

Saumo: Yeah, yeah, yeah!?

Jenny: Turn off the lights. [yawns.]

Saumo: [turns out the lights] Until next time...

Note: This has been edited so that Willow's rage form is now a dragon, not a phoenix. If you want to see what she looks like as a dragon, go here:

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Molly: Wow... 46 Pages... Who knew we could do it?

Jenny: And in approximately... 14 hours.

Molly: Holy shizbang!

Jenny: I know!

Saumo: I THINK YOU WERE ABLE TO DO IT BECAUSE OF ME!

Jenny: Yeah... You keep thinking that, Saumo.

Molly: Anyways... PLAYLIST TIME!

Playlist:

What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts

Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday

Stay by Arrionette (xD; it's an inside joke)

Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

Patiently by Emma Lahana

Freak You Out by Emma Lahana

The Christmas Can Can by Straight, No Chaser

Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace

This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan

Haunted by Kelly Clarkson

Warning: Stay isn't a song by a band. It's a Jenny song she wrote for this story...

Jenny: Is the Christmas Can Can a joke, Molly?

Molly: Nope. I'm being totally serious. ONTO THE STORY! *Disclaimer at bottom*

000

Willow woke up on her knees, hands crossed behind her back.

"Oh look, you're up. I've been waiting." A male voice said.

Willow's hardened S.H.I.E.L.D. danger senses spiked and she stiffened as much as she could, keeping her head down so she could use it to attack with later.

The man stepped out of the shadows. He had a gray ponytail, and wore a business suit. He had a sinister look on his face, and his hands were folded behind his back. His face showed his age – the man being in his sixties.

"Do you have some sort of fetish with kidnapping me?" Willow asked. "You think kidnapping a regular person is illegal? Try kidnapping a federal agent. See how legal that is."

The man chuckled. "Good thing I don't follow the same rules as regular humans, then."

"I guess you want thousands of agents, the Avengers, my dad, and my sister after your head, then. Am I correct?" Willow asked, no emotion in her voice.

"The whole world is after my head. I held it for ransom before – a few more people thinking that way doesn't bother me." He stated.

"Yeah, I know what you tried to do. I was briefed on it, in case you decided to make a reappearance here." Willow said. "And, you know what, they were already after your head before. They just gained another reason to want it."

"I guess it's too late then." He stated, like he was humoring her.

"Too late for what, exactly?" She asked. "What do you hope to gain from kidnapping me? Sure, you trained me, but I will _never _join you. You think you can break me? Well, you can try, but you'll be here for a long time."

He smirked in response. "There are many ways to break a person. One of the best is to use those close to them." He paused, then asked, "Speaking of people close to you... How's your sister doing?"

"Why should I tell you, you son of a bitch?" Willow replied.

"I heard she was an empath. An emotion feeder." He said. "Perhaps, if you won't break, I could use her as an apprentice instead... Emotion feeders are strong when controlled." He mused, glancing at Willow. "She would also be much easier to break."

Willow's eyes brimmed with tears, tears that would try her hardest to not let fall. "You want to threaten my family, then?" She asked, keeping calm, but having a hard time. "I. Won't. Let. You." Willow looked up at Vlad, eyes glowing red with pure, unadulterated rage. "You think that my dad was happy after you held the world for ransom? No, he wasn't. Was he happy when you kidnapped me the first time? Not really. Will he be happy now? Still, the answer is no." She continued. The room heated up, like someone turned up the thermostat, but the closer you got to Willow, the hotter it would be. "The one thing you could never teach me, I found it on my own. A rage mode." She said, eyes narrowed. "And mine is different from my sisters, because mine is like the Hulk. So if you have any sanity or self-preservation left, you'll **stay away from my family.**" She threatened.

"And if you don't, then you'll be facing my rage, a Hulk-like rage, Dr. Banner has told me." Willow continued her rant/lecture. "And if my 'inner Hulk' is in agreement with me, we're _very_ powerful." She explained. "It wants to be free for a bit, probably burn some things down. I'll give it that, and I'll let it tear down this establishment." She smiled as the room got hotter. "Did you hear what I did last time my 'inner Hulk' took over? I went ballistic on a small town. I _burned it to the ground._ I'm not sure you'd want me and it in _agreement._"

"And, Advanced Idea Mechanics. Really, Vlad? I thought you were better than this. A.I.M is one of the terrorist organizations on the _top_ of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s kill list. This is one of the _first_ places they'd look." She said. "They'll be _happy_ when I destroy this, if you push me to that point." She continued. "But, they'll be happy either way. If I don't destroy it, they can do it when I'm out."

Vlad frowned at the angry woman's threat. "Then, perhaps, I should hide you with my little partner instead." He said, and as if on cue, a ghost teleported into the room.

And not just any ghost. Spectra.

"As an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, I am trained to hide my emotions when needed." Willow said.

"I know. And that little skill gets very annoying..." Spectra muttered.

"But, would they think to look in Spectra's lair in the Ghost Zone?" Vlad asked, slightly amused. "I doubt your father knows where it is."

"No. I will not be going anywhere with any of your little _lackey's_." Willow shot back.

"Oh, contraire. You don't have a choice." Vlad said, eyes narrowed.

"If I go all Hulk on you, I do." She said. "So, unless you want to be cooked medium rare, I'm staying."

Spectra frowned. "Maybe we'll have to sedate her." She said.

"Again, no." Willow said.

"This would be so much easier if Bertrand were here, too..." She muttered.

Vlad looked at her questionably. "Where is your little assistant?"

"Hell if I know – last time I saw him he was fighting Liliana's squirrel."

Willow narrowed her eyes and let out a growl as the room continued to grow hotter.

Spectra felt the heat, and narrowed her eyes. "Calm her down, Plasmius!"

Vlad simply stayed put, the heat not bothering him much.

"You want calm? Then _let me go_." Willow said, eyes still glowing red and narrowed.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." Vlad stated.

"Then I'm sorry. Calm Willow is unavailable at this time. Please choose another option or try again later."

"Perhaps that's what I should do..." Vlad muttered, intangibly leaving the room.

Spectra looked around for a minute, then quickly followed.

A click was heard, and a green dome washed over the room.

_Drakon__, you there you big black __dragon__? _Willow asked her inner dragon.

_Yeah. But when can I be let out for some free time? _Drakon the dragon asked.

_Soon, buddy. It takes a lot of power to let you out, and we can't get out until the shield is down. _Willow replied.

Only a huff could be heard from the dragon as an answer.

000

Steve, Bruce, Tony, Thor, Loki, Natasha, Clint, Danny, and Liliana sat around the table in the helicarrier, waiting for Nick Fury to start talking.

On a holographic monitor, a picture of Vlad and the A.I.M logo popped up.

"Nine months ago, Vlad Masters escaped from the ghost proof prison he was put into after we rescued Willow Fenton." Fury started, a picture of a ten-year-old Willow joining the other pictures. "We have reason to believe the terrorist organization, Advanced Idea Mechanics, otherwise known as A.I.M, was behind his escape." A picture of a man with black hair and green eyes showed up. "A.I.M's current leader, Samuel Ridges, is M.I.A, though we also have reason to believe he helped Mr. Masters kidnap Agent Fenton." The picture on Willow's S.H.I.E.L.D. badge showed up before the only pictures left were of the A.I.M logo, Vlad, and the picture of twenty-year-old Willow.

"Agent Fenton, along with Agents Barton, Romanoff and Cole, were put onto the case of how Mr. Masters got out, with Agent Fenton as the leader of the group." Three more pictures showed up next to Willow's picture. One of them was a picture of Clint, while the other was a picture of Natasha. The last was a picture of a woman that looked like a younger version of Tony with green eyes, Agent Morgan Cole. "For nine months, they chased leads, sometimes separately, other times together." He explained. "What happened last night might be another attempt at whatever Mr. Masters was trying to do with her before." He continued. "The Avengers will focus on finding Agent Fenton unless something happens that puts the world at stake." He ordered. "Agent Hill, prepare the Alpha Team. We may not be able to fully focus on finding Agent Fenton, but we can get the Alpha team to do it."

Maria nodded and walked off to go get the agents on the Alpha Team.

A random agent walked up to Fury. "Sir, I think you should see this. Someone sent us a video of Agent Fenton, but we can't track it." He said.

"Pull it up on the big screen." Fury replied.

The agent nodded and did so.

_Willow __knelled__ in a puddle of water, every part of her body soaking wet. Her eyes were glowing red, but no heat came out of her. Her hands were twisted behind her back. _"You still think you can break me, don't you, Vlad?" _She asked. _"They **will **find me, one way or another." _She continued._

_Vlad chuckled. _"Willow, I don't **think** I can break you. I **know **that I can – through force if necessary." _He paused. _"And I'm afraid that won't happen. If by some miracle it did, you will already be broken."

_Willow narrowed her eyes. _"This will be just like I was trained for, when being interrogated by the enemy." _She said. _"You may have me wet, but that doesn't change anything. At some point, you're going to run out of water." _She said._

"And that some point won't be anytime soon." _Vlad remarked._ "You will remain powerless until you agree. Perhaps, if I do run out of water before you break, I can always use the Plasmius Maximus." _He stated, smirking. _"Willow, I have every possible scenario planned for – there will be no escape."

"You sound so much like M.O.D.O.K., it's creepy." _Willow replied. _"You don't know much about the Avengers, do you? I'm gonna do a headcount of them for you. You have Tony Stark, the guy in the Iron Man armor; Captain America, the only recipient of the Super Soldier Program from World War II; Hawkeye, a guy who is awesome with bows and arrows; Black Widow, who can kill you in so many ways, it's not even funny; Thor, the Norse God of Thunder; Loki, Thor's brother, the Norse God of Tricksters and magic; Bruce Banner, the guy who can turn into the Hulk; Morgan Cole, a girl you should never underestimate. Then you factor in Nick Fury, leading them from the helicarrier. Nick Fury is one stubborn guy, who will not give up. Oh yeah, then there's the fact that my dad and my sister are, most likely, with them. You think that you can win against all of them, planned or not?" _She asked._

"You underestimate me, girl." _He sneered out. _

"And you underestimate my family and my friends. Most of all, you underestimate me." _Willow replied. _"Like any seasoned S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, I don't just know how to fight with a gun. There are other ways."

"You insolent girl." _Vlad sneered out. _"You should show more respect for your teacher."

"Not when said teacher is evil and tried to get me to join him any chance he got." _Willow replied. _"I thank you for teaching me, but that's where it ends. You kidnapped me when I was ten, you kept me for more than nine years, and you tried to get me to join you. I think that the bad things outweigh the good here."

_Vlad growled. _"You **will** learn to watch your tongue." _He said, eyes narrowed. _

_Willow smiled. _"Oh, I know how to. I just prefer not to in the presence of people who have been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s kill list for a long time." _She replied._

_Vlad's hand crackled with electricity, and he walked forward to the chained girl, and his hand wrapped around her neck. He started sending the volts of electricity through his hand and into her – the water sending it all throughout her body. _

_Willow screamed __swears__ in many different languages. Some examples were, _"Vous fils de pute!" _and, _"Gehe ficken sich selbst!"

_Vlad continued his merciless attack, ignoring her screams of foreign swears. _

The feed cut off, leaving seven stunned Avengers and one Nick Fury whose emotions could not be read.

"What now, sir?" Steve asked.

"We look at all possible A.I.M bases he could be in. Mr. Fenton, any ideas?" Fury asked.

Danny stood up, furious with Vlad. "We get a tracking device and go kill him." He said, eyes blazing such a bright green, they were almost white.

Liliana's mouth was slightly dropped open, and she shivered from emotion overload. "I agree with my dad." She said, her eyes glowing and her voice full of anger.

"And how do you suppose we track him? We have no way of doing so." Fury answered.

"Valerie Grey." Danny answered.

By that time, Liliana decided to keep quiet in order to try to control her emotions.

"And how would she be able to track him?" This time it was Clint who spoke up.

"She was once Vlad's private ghost hunter, until she learned what he was and what he was like. She should have his ecto signature programmed into her suit." Danny answered.

"Do we have any way of contacting Ms. Grey?" Fury asked.

"She's my best friend's wife and a member of Team Phantom. She's on speed dial."

"Contact her." Fury said. "Avengers, assemble." He told the Avengers, who all went off to get ready.

Danny pulled out his phone, and hit the number four. After a few rings, Valerie picked up the phone. "_What is it? Ghost trouble?" _She asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"No." Danny responded. "Vlad." He said, and he could have swore she dropped the phone.

"_Please tell me you're joking."_

"I'm not."

There was a pause. "_I'll be right there."_

"She'll be here soon."

"How long?" Fury asked.

Danny paused. "In three... Two... One." He said, and if as on cue, a window burst open and a black and red blur came into the room, landing a few feet from Danny.

"I'm here. Sorry it took so long. Had to stop the boys from trying to follow me." She said, her face devoid of emotion – she was too deep into her mind, already planning what'd she would do to Plasmius – not yet knowing what he had done recently.

"Valerie Grey, I presume?" Fury asked.

Valerie looked toward him, and narrowed her eyes slightly. "How'd you know?" She paused, then glared at Danny. "You told them!"

"With a good reason."

"It had better be good. What is it?" Valerie questioned.

"Vlad has Willow." Danny answered, frowning.

Valerie's eyes widened, and she growled.

"Can you help us track Mr. Masters, Mrs. Grey?" Nick asked.

"That's easy." She mumbled, opening a panel on her glove to reveal a touch-pad. She clicked a few buttons. "He's in a base, underground. It's under his Austin, Texas division of MasterSoft." She stated. "It's probably a base he funded for before the whole Dis-asteroid event."

Tony came back in. "But that's not funded by A.I.M, is it?" He asked.

Fury mentally groaned.

"This thing only tells me his coordinates. Not the whole story of the stupid base." Val stated.

The others came back in minutes later. "Is everyone ready?" Fury asked.

When Loki had entered the room, Liliana looked up at him for a moment, and paused before turning her head.

Steve nodded for the Avengers. While Tony said, "I'll have J.A.R.V.I.S. send me the suit when we get to the flight deck."

Fury nodded. "Then get going."

000

The jet landed quietly at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Austin. Tony landed there, too, in his armor. Valerie landed nearby in her suit a few minutes later.

"We ready?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Valerie muttered, staring at the MasterSoft building like it was the thing that did everything wrong.

Danny and Liliana phased through the jet and landed on the ground. "Us too." They spoke.

"Where's the entrance?" Natasha asked.

"Probably hidden in a statue or something." Val stated. "He has a flair for that."

Danny paused. "We don't have time to look for an entrance." He muttered.

Liliana looked around, and took a few steps forward. "It'll be hard to intangibly take everyone down there." She muttered.

Clint looked at Loki. "Hey, Loki. Can't you do some of your magic and get us down there?"

Loki glared at Clint. "No, I cannot, mortal. I do not have the correct spell to do so." He answered. "But I do have a spell for finding the entrance."

"Then find it." Valerie commented, arms crossed. "We don't have all day. The sooner we get Willow back and the sooner we kick Plasmius' sorry ass, the better."

Loki muttered some things in Norse and his hands glowed. A soft blue light started flying around, then it flew off towards... A statue on the side of the landing field.

"Told ya." Val said.

Clint was surprised. "How did he get in here?" He asked.

"He's part ghost. It's called intangibility." Liliana remarked.

Clint sighed. "Never mind." He said, putting on his purple sunglasses. "Let's just get this over with, I need to give Masters a piece of my mind." He said, pulling out his bow and putting on his quiver.

Liliana smiled. "Let's go now..." She said.

Tony aimed his repulsors at the statue, shooting it and revealing a hole in the ground. "Ladies first." He said.

Liliana's face grew determined again, and she floated down the hole.

Val followed after her – except that she wasn't floating. She simply fell, knowing how to go down without harming herself.

Natasha did the same, just like Clint, Loki, Steve, and Bruce.

Tony used his repulsors to get down, and Thor just jumped.

Danny flew down, and looked around. "Liliana? Can you find her?"

"I can try." Liliana said, focusing. _Willow! The rescue party has arrived!_ She sent to Willow.

_Electricam nimium nocet! AHHHHHHHHH! _Was all Willow got out, in Latin.

Liliana froze. "She's still being tortured." She said, voice shaking. Valerie's and Danny's eyes both burned with fury. "We have to stop him. Now..." She muttered.

"What did she say?" Valerie questioned, eyes still burning – but, not glowing due to her being fully human.

"Electricam nimium nocet. Then she screamed." Liliana answered, frowning.

Natasha looked up. "It's Latin. '_Electricity hurts too much._'" She translated.

Danny's eyes burned brighter than before, actually lighting up the dark hall.

Liliana frowned, feeling the anger coming off of her father. "Which way, Val?"

"This way." Valerie said, turning down a certain hall while looking at her glove.

Danny and Liliana followed – ghost senses both going off from all of the ghosts Vlad had around the place.

"Is it safe to let the Hulk out?" Natasha asked.

Tony scanned the area. "Yeah. But we should wait." He replied.

Both Bruce and Natasha nodded at that.

"Besides, I'm betting Spectra is hanging around." Liliana said.

"I hate that little witch." Val grumbled. "She said I worried too much about material possessions."

Danny frowned. "Now which way?"

Val turned to the right. "This way..." She said, before stopping.

She saw a lot of bright light coming from down that hallway, and she could hear screaming. They all could.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., scan for abnormally high body temperatures." Tony said.

"_There are two beings 400 meters away from your current position, sir._" J.A.R.V.I.S. answered.

"Alright. Stark, keep an eye on Masters and Willow. Danny, Liliana, and Valerie, watch out for ghosts." Steve started. "Natasha, Clint, and I will take out anything human. What kind of shield would Masters have put up to keep others out?" Steve asked.

"Probably the same thing he used to trap me and my sister before. A ghost _and_ human shield." Danny answered.

"Alright then. Thor, Loki, you two see if you can get in. Considering you two aren't really human, you should be able to get through." Steve said.

All of the Avengers nodded at Steve's plan.

Danny, Val, and Liliana nodded. "After hearing a lot of stuff about Plasmius, I don't think he would make the shield generator magic-proof." Liliana said.

000

Willow kept on screaming, but her throat was starting to hurt.

Vlad continued his attack, eyes narrowed as he tightened the grip on her throat. "You will learn to hold your tongue, whether you like it or not. And you will break, Willow. I said I would resort to this if it came to it, and, I have." He hissed out.

Thor and Loki walked in. Well, Loki walked in. Thor broke down the door with rage. "Draugr! Stop this right now!" Thor demanded. "Let Miss Willow go!"

Vlad snapped his head toward the two, surprised that they could enter. He threw Willow back, then turned to Thor and Loki. "What are you doing here!?" He questioned.

Willow hit the wall and whimpered.

"You did not think we would come for our teammate?" Thor asked.

"You shouldn't have been able to get through the door." He seethed out, charging up a pink ectoblast.

"As the good Captain said, we are not human, thus we are able to get through your puny shield." Thor said as Loki tried to make his way to Willow.

Vlad, due to his supernatural sense of hearing, could tell what Loki was doing. He summoned up a duplicate and sent it toward Loki, to try and stop him.

Loki growled and conjured arrows out of thin air while his hand glowed blue. He sent the arrows after the Vlad duplicate.

The Vlad duplicate turned intangible, but one had been thrown fast enough to slash the duplicate's arm. He growled.

Loki smirked and his whole body glowed blue before he turned into a blue humanoid, somewhat made out of some kind of ice.

Vlad's duplicate frowned slightly, but sent a series of blasts toward Loki.

Loki glowed blue once more, and shot ice shards in Vlad's direction, while also shooting ice shards at the shield's generator, effectively shutting it off.

"No!" Vlad yelled angrily, letting his duplicate be hit.

Valerie, being who she was, burst into the room the second the shield went down. She immediately looked around the room and spotted Willow, which caused her to grow angrier at Vlad. "Plasmius..." She hissed out.

Danny directly followed, but Liliana stayed back. There was too much emotion in the air – it would hurt her to enter. _Willow... I can't come in. Too much emotion. I'll stay out here to deal with his minions. Dad's here. Valerie's here, and your teammates are here. I'm guessing you realized the Avengers are also here..._

_G__ – __get V__ – __Vlad f__ – __for m__ – __me..._ Willow replied.

_Vlad will suffer..._ Liliana said. _I promise. _

_G__ – __good. _Willow thought before passing out because of the pain.

Liliana's eyes narrowed, turning a bright green.

Danny's eyes blazed more when Willow passed out. "Plasmius." He hissed out.

Tony came in and immediately started to blast at Vlad while Natasha and Clint ran over to help Loki. Bruce stayed back with Liliana while Steve threw his shield.

Vlad growled, making a large ecto dome around him. "Daniel. And friends." He said, eyes still narrow. "How... Nice of you to drop in."

Danny frowned. "Plasmius, nothing about this is nice. You kidnapped my daughter _again _and you tortured her." He growled out.

"I prefer to think of it as taking back my apprentice, and, retraining her." Vlad stated.

"Your apprentice? She never agreed to that. And, she never will." Danny growled out.

Loki looked towards Vlad. "If I recall, from that video we watched, she said that you only taught her. You tried to force her to become your apprentice."

"Just like you tried to force me, you fruitloop. So you think that because you couldn't make me into your apprentice, you can go after my daughter!?" Danny growled out.

"Yes." Vlad answered simply.

000

Meanwhile, outside, Liliana's ghost sense went off again. She stiffened up, having a feeling of who it was.

"Look who ended up coming after all." A feminine voice said, Spectra appearing before Bruce and Liliana.

Bruce looked at Spectra. "You're that ghost from before." He stated.

"Correct." Spectra said, a smirk on her face. "And you're the green rage monster that everyone's always talking about. Though, you don't look like a giant green rage monster." She stated.

"I don't always have to be angry." Bruce replied. His muscles started to bulge as his eyes and skin turned green. His shirt ripped itself off of him, only leaving his pants, which were also slightly torn. He grew taller and bigger, being able to touch the ceiling if he wanted to.

Spectra frowned. "I didn't come here to fight. _Actually_, you came here." She said, frowning.

Bruce – now the Hulk – made a sort of growl/huff to answer Spectra.

Liliana twitched slightly, trying to figure out what Spectra was doing. "You don't seem that surprised that we're here, Spectra." She stated.

"It's called hiding my emotions. I'm just as surprised as the others." Spectra stated. "Someone must've _accidentally _sent the security feeds to Technus, who _accidentally _sent it to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Liliana's eyes flashed. "Lies. I can sense that you aren't shocked. I can feel your cockiness – thinking we'll believe that." She paused, then the second part of Spectra's little speech sunk in. "You sent the clip of her being tortured to us! It was a ploy to get a hold of our emotions!" She realized.

The Hulk, not really understanding much of what they were talking about, but knowing it was something Bruce would be mad at, roared loudly.

Liliana clutched her head at the sudden wave of anger.

"Aw... The emotions are too much, aren't they?" Spectra cooed mockingly.

Liliana snapped her head toward Spectra, trembling slightly as her glow increased. Her hair grew longer and messier, her eyes a deep forest green. Her dress turned into a full out catsuit, and vines stretched out all over her. A cape formed from the glow, and, overall, she looked a lot like her mother did when she was the Plant Queen. "Maybe they're what I need. Thanks, Hulk." She stated, narrowing her eyes at Spectra.

Hulk smiled then roared again.

Spectra stiffened up, surprised. She hadn't experienced Liliana's rage form before. "Shouldn't you focus your rage on Plasmius...?" She questioned, thinking she could talk herself out of the situation.

"You deserve it too." Liliana spoke, her voice deeper and echoing more than before.

Spectra looked around, and dove through the wall and into the room.

Liliana growled, and went after her. _I feel it deep within, I feel the anger, I feel the regret and misery. It's hiding deep inside, wanting to be let loose! I feel the Overload._ Her regular mind sung, as her rage continued being in control.

"Spectra!" Liliana's rage howled. "Get back here and fight!" She yelled, as Spectra went invisible. A vine struck out at the air like a whip, but Spectra wasn't there. _Wanting screams of terror to echo through the street, wanting people to panic, wanting suffering. I want suffering. I shouldn't be the only one to feel this way! I'm not gonna suffer from, Emotional Overload._

Vlad looked around for a second, surprised at the sudden appearance of Liliana. Danny took this as an opportunity to blast him straight across the face. Vlad growled at that.

Liliana continued whipping the air, searching for Spectra.

_Why am I suffering from Emotional Overload? I don't want Emotional Overload. I don't want anger, I don't want regret, I don't want envy, fear, or misery. I push away the suffering, I don't want the suffering._ She frowned slightly, then growled again. "I know you're here!" _I'm suffering, suffering, from Emotional Overload._

Steve ran over to Willow, taking his shield as he went. He checked her pulse, which was slower than normal, even for her. Her face was pale, and she only made small twitches. She was wet and she had bruises on her neck, along with shock marks. He grabbed onto the base of the cuffs, which was on the wall, and pulled, forcing them out.

Vlad was too busy dealing with Danny's relentless attack to notice. Danny was waiting for Willow to be out of the room – so he could use his Ghostly Wail on Vlad, full out.

Liliana, meanwhile, was having no luck with finding Spectra. _I feel it deep within, I feel the anger, I feel the regret and misery. It's hiding deep inside, wanting to be let loose! I feel the Overload._ She kept on internally singing. "Where are you!?" She hissed out. _I don't want the Overload. I'm suffering, suffering, from Emotional Overload. I don't want to suffer from, Emotional Overload._

Spectra herself was actually a few feet behind Liliana, preparing an invisible ectoblast to attack the girl.

_I feel it deep within, I feel the anger, I feel the regret and misery. It's hiding deep inside, wanting to be let loose! I feel the Overload._ Liliana felt an increase in cockiness in the surrounding air, and she looked around. _Overload... Overload. Emotional Overload. I'm not gonna suffer from, Emotional Overload. I'm gonna thrive on, Emotional Overload._

Spectra let the blast loose, and shot Liliana into the wall. She turned visible, and smirked.

Liliana growled, and lunged at Spectra. Her eyes gained a hint of purple. "I want the Overload." A mix of her rage voice, and normal voice said.

Spectra dodged quickly, and grabbed onto Liliana's shoulder to suck some emotion out of her. Liliana turned, and grabbed onto Spectra's hand. She smirked, then flipped Spectra before assaulting her with a series of vines. She pulled out the Thermos, and sucked the trapped ghost inside.

Her eyes turned purple again, and she fell to her hands and knees and glowed some more, shifting back to her regular ghost form.

Meanwhile, Vlad and Danny continued to fight, seeming to be equally matched. "Give up Plasmius – you're caught."

Plasmius sneered at that comment. "I doubt that."

"Oh yeah?" Danny questioned, taking in a deep breath.

Liliana came to her senses and realized what was going on. "Everybody, hit the ground!" She yelled, dropping to the ground.

Steve jumped on top of Willow to protect her as Tony, Natasha, and Clint hit the floor. The Hulk just stood there, Thor and Loki behind him.

Vlad's eyes widened, and he threw his arms in front of himself, creating a shield.

Danny didn't care. He just let it all out in a loud wail. Large green waves of ectoplasmic energy emitted from his mouth, directly going after Plasmius. The shield of his broke almost instantaneously, as Danny continued.

Liliana covered her ears with her hands.

Vlad was thrown into the wall, and, a few seconds later, the black rings formed. But, Danny didn't stop there. He continued – remembering that the last time he used his Ghostly Wail on Plasmius, he almost immediately got back up.

Vlad saw black dots in his vision, his whole body trembling from the merciless attack. Though, he didn't scream, despite how much he wanted to. After all, he couldn't. He was stuck to the wall, hardly able to move, due to the force of the attack.

Willow, fighting to stay awake, groaned at the sheer volume of the wail.

Danny continued his attack until his throat started hurting, and he couldn't continue anymore. The wail stopped, and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees, transforming back into his human form due to how long and powerful he made the Wail.

Vlad collapsed, landing on the ground. He was knocked unconscious.

Willow's breathing had become very shallow, and she was barely awake, though she was fighting a losing battle. Steve had gotten off of her to check her pulse again, which was even slower than before.

Danny, although not doing so well himself, tried to rush over to Willow. Liliana rushed over as well, getting there before her father.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Steve said, picking her up gently, as if she was a glass figurine.

A few agents came into the room, grabbing Vlad.

000

In the jet, Willow was placed next to Bruce, in case anything were to happen. Willow's breathing was shallow when, suddenly, no one could hear her breathing.

Bruce, being one of the first to react, told Steve to call Fury to get medics ready while he started chest compressions and mouth to mouth.

Danny frowned, unsure what to do. "Willow... Willow, come on... Breath." He muttered, not wanting to touch her – thinking if he did, he might make things worse.

Liliana was hyperventilating. "No, no, no. This can't be happening... No..." She muttered. _Willow! Willow, come on, respond! _She internally yelled, tearing up.

Loki, who was now normal again, gave Danny and Liliana a smile, oddly enough. "She will make it, I know of it." He said.

After five tense minutes of waiting (or doing chest compressions and mouth to mouth, in Bruce's case), Willow's chest jumped up slightly and she started breathing on her own.

Liliana breathed a sigh of relief, as did Danny. Liliana glanced toward Loki. "How – how'd you know...?" She questioned.

"Magic." He replied with a smile as the jet landed, medics waiting with a gurney.

Liliana smiled a little bit.

The medics took Willow and put her on the gurney, rushing off the sickbay to treat her.

000

The waiting room was silent. Not even Tony, who usually couldn't stop talking, was quiet.

A doctor left one room and walked over to the group, taking off his glasses. "She's stable, and she's sleeping. You may go in, but _be quiet._" He said. "Get a nurse or myself if she wakes up."

Danny nodded, and walked inside – followed by Liliana.

The Avengers also followed.

In the room, Willow lay on the bed, breathing normally, but with an oxygen mask on. An IV was in her arm, a pulse oximeter on her finger, and a heart monitor showing her heart rate.

Danny frowned and sat down on a chair, next to the bed. He looked at the bruises on her neck, disgusted with Plasmius.

Liliana sat next to him, frowning as well. _Willow..._ She whispered through mind speaking.

Willow's heart rate became a tiny bit faster, meaning that she was returning to wakefulness.

Liliana smiled a little bit, as did Danny.

Willow groaned, though the painkillers should have stopped any pain.

Danny frowned a tiny bit at that. "I swear, I'm gonna kill Plasmius for this." He muttered.

"W – where am I?" Willow croaked softly through the oxygen mask as she opened her green eyes.

"You're in the hospital..." Liliana said, voice soft.

_Did you win?_ Willow asked mentally.

_Dad kinda used his Ghostly Wail. Vlad's still unconscious in a human and ghost proof cage._ She answered, mentally.

Willow sighed and slumped into the bed. _That's good. What happened after the first five minutes of screaming? I sorta blanked out..._

I... I used the Hulk's rage... To power a rage form of my own. Liliana admitted.

_A rage mode? Like mine? _She asked.

_Yeah._ Liliana replied.

_Huh... _Willow thought. _What's going to happen now?_

_I'm... Not sure. All of the villains are taken care of at the moment. Seems like we'll get some rest._ Liliana said.

_That never stays long... _Willow replied.

_Don't jinx it._

"I shall go get the doctor." Loki said, leaving the room to go get the doctor.

"You do that." Liliana said.

Willow smiled at that. _D__ – __do you think there might be any permanent damage to my vocal cords? _She asked.

_I__ – __I don't know... If you were a full human, then yeah, but it's hard to tell due to our... Condition as half-ghosts. You might want to lay off using your voice for a while, unless the doctor says otherwise._ Liliana stated.

_I wonder if Fury told Morgan..._ Willow thought, forgetting that Liliana could 'hear' her.

_If Fury told who?_ Liliana questioned, a bit confused.

_Agent Morgan Cole, a friend of mine, and daughter of Tony. _Willow explained.

The doctor came back into the room with Loki, looking at Willow. "How are you feeling, Agent Fenton?" He asked her.

Willow pondered how to answer that before pointing at her throat.

"Can you speak?" He asked.

Willow nodded, then shook her head.

"She was almost strangled. And she was electrocuted while being held by the throat. If that happened to me, I wouldn't be able to speak for a while either." Danny said.

The doctor nodded. "Vitals all look normal..." He muttered, typing something on the tablet. "I'll go get some water." He said, walking out again.

Natasha stepped out of the room when her phone rang. With her enhanced hearing, Willow heard the whole conversation.

"_Yes, Director?_" Natasha asked.

"_Agent Cole has just heard of what happened to Agent Fenton. Expect her soon._" Fury replied.

"_Alright._"

Liliana paused, still taking in the fact that Tony had a daughter. Wasn't he too irresponsible to raise a kid?

_She'll be coming in... Three... Two... One. _Willow thought before the door opened to reveal a long, brown haired girl with green eyes followed by Natasha.

Liliana looked over at the door in surprise.

Danny looked too, a bit tense from everything.

"Willow..." She sighed. "You need to stop landing yourself in the medwing." She told her.

Willow rolled her eyes.

Liliana looked toward her. "You must be Morgan." She said.

Morgan nodded. "Morgan Cole. Or Morgan Stark. Whichever you prefer."

Liliana nodded.

Danny just looked confused, not knowing exactly who Morgan was.

Morgan turned to Tony. "Hey, dad." She said.

Tony just nodded.

_Shouldn't you... Tell dad that Morgan's my friend? _Willow asked.

_Oh yeah._ "Dad, Morgan is Willow's friend." Liliana informed Danny, who nodded, now having a better grasp of the situation.

"Ah. Then, hello Morgan. I'm Willow's dad." Danny introduced himself.

Morgan nodded. "As I said before, I'm Agent Morgan Cole. Or Morgan Stark. Either works." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Danny said.

"Likewise." Morgan nodded.

Morgan stiffened and turned around, facing someone in an S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with a scrunched up face and fangs.

Liliana froze, not liking how Morgan turned. She felt a wave of emotion – greed? Lust? – coming off of the new person.

Danny stiffened, surprised at how both of them had reacted. He looked at the person, and, saw the person's fangs and gasped.

Morgan gave a fake smile. "Hi, I'm Morgan Cole. I'm gonna kick your ass. Also, I'm a Vampire Slayer." She said, making a running dash with a stake in her hand.

"Wait... Vampire!?" Liliana asked, horrified.

"Yeah." Morgan said, flipping and staking the vampire. "And demons."

"As if psychotic ghosts wasn't enough." Liliana grumbled.

The vampire turned to dust. "'_Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer._'" She said. "My friend, Buffy, told me that. She heard it from her watcher, Giles, who heard it from someone else."

Danny's and Liliana's mouths were both dropped open.

"Any questions?"

"A lot, actually..." Liliana said.

"One at a time, then."

"How did you kill that guy – I'm assuming he was vampire – just like that?"

"Stake to the heart." Morgan answered. "Then he did what we call 'dusting'."

"Just like in the stories?" Liliana questioned, a bit surprised that was true.

"Yeah. Has to be wood, though."

"You mentioned demons..." Danny said. "They exist?" _Maybe Vlad's one of them._ He thought, bitterly.

"Yeah. Vampires are just one kind. Most demons are evil, though some are actually pretty cool. I had a friend, Anya, who was a demon." Morgan said. "Some people can be part demon, too. I think, somewhere down the line, there's a demon in my family, though I have the power of a demon so it doesn't really matter what member of my family was pure demon. Or so said my last watcher, John."

Danny nodded, a bit surprised.

"What's a watcher?" Liliana asked.

"Unlike a Slayer, who slays the vampires and demons, a watcher finds the Slayer and guides them, helping them hone their skills."

Liliana nodded.

"Anything else?" Morgan asked.

"Not at the moment." Liliana answered.

Morgan nodded as the doctor came back in with some water for Willow, handing it to her.

Willow took the cup and nodded in thanks, letting the cool water slide down her throat.

_That better?_ Liliana telepathically asked her.

_Yeah._

She smiled, a little bit. _Hopefully your super healing will help with this__ – __though, won't it be a bit hard to cover up how fast you heal?_

_They all know something. Some know fully, others just know some things. _Willow replied.

_Okay._ Liliana said back, a hint of a smile.

"Oh yeah, a present from Fury." Morgan said, taking out a small, floating, holographic screen with a tablet. "Just type on the tablet and your words will appear on the screen."

'_I could guess what it does, Mori.'_ Willow typed with a smile. '_Anyways, if you guys want to go eat, you can. I'm fine in here myself. I have __Drakon__ to help if anything goes wrong.'_

Danny and Liliana both smiled. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here?" Danny asked her.

Willow smiled. '_Dad, go eat. You're going to end up with Tony's eating habits, which are little to nonexistent.'_ She typed.

"Hey, I resent that!" Tony said.

"Just face it dad." Morgan put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Wills' right, you need to eat better, or you'll be too thin for the Iron Man armor."

"Alright." Danny said reluctantly, walking off.

Liliana stayed.

'_What's the matter?'_ Willow asked Liliana as Morgan went to guard the door and the Avengers went to go eat.

_Nothing. _Liliana said.

_Then go eat. I'll be fine here. Morgan's guarding the door._ Willow replied.

Liliana frowned. _But-_

_Eat. For me?_

_Fine..._ Liliana grumbled. _Don't get into anymore trouble while I'm gone. _

_Again. I've got Morgan for a guard. The most trouble I'll get into is with the Director on protocols. _

Liliana smiled slightly, then flew out of the room.

000

"So..." Tony started, back to his normal self. "From parent to parent, what' it like to have a kid who works for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He asked Danny.

Danny looked up to his food, then at Tony. "It's kinda strange at first and it kinda worries me..." He answered. "Wait, why are you asking me when your daughter also works for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Danny asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, but I've never met another parent who knows their kid works for Mr. Matrix Pirate."

Danny paused, before realizing he was talking about Fury. "Yeah... The whole S.H.I.E.L.D. operation is kinda a big secret, I guess."

Tony nodded. "What's it like in Amity Park? I was thinking of building a tower there, but with all the ghosts, I just have to ask."

"It's pretty nice. Other than the ghosts, it's pretty much the 'perfect' city. The ghosts are easy to deal with – if you have the proper equipment. If anything, they get annoying." Danny admitted.

Tony went off into his inventor mode, quieting.

"If you ever made a tower in Amity, a ghost shield is all you'd need to prevent ghosts from entering." Danny told him.

"Hm... And where could I get one?"

"My parents invented them. I could get one any day of the week." Danny explained.

Tony nodded.

Liliana sat nearby, nervous about her sister.

"I have a feeling that Nicky's gonna be asking you to join the Avengers soon." Tony said. "Wait, I don't just have a feeling. I know. I hacked into their database and looked."

"Really?" Danny asked, a little surprised.

"The hacking part or the Avengers part?"

"The Avengers part." Danny answered.

"Well, yeah." He replied, taking out his StarkPhone and typing away on it. "And did you know it is pitifully easy to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s databases?" He showed Danny the screen of his phone. "These are the current members of Fury's 'Avengers Initiative'." He started. "'Captain Steven Grant Rogers/Captain America, Agent Natasha Alianovna Romanoff/Black Widow, Agent Willow Sierra Fenton/Arrow, Agent Clinton Francis Barton/Hawkeye, Agent Morgan Harper Cole-Stark/Shadowdog, Dr. Anthony Edward Stark/Iron Man, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner/Hulk, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson.'" He listed. Then, she scrolled down. "Oh, look. A section on people Fury's bosses want on the team. 'Daniel James Fenton/Danny Phantom, Liliana Diana Fenton/Phantom Ivy'. Sure, there are a bunch of others, but you and your daughter – the one who isn't already on the team – are on that list." He continued. "So I'll just say it before Fury forces me to later. You're welcome to my tower in New York City if you want to live with the rest of us."

Danny nodded. "Thanks for the offer, but I have a wife back in Amity and I should stay there for now." He said.

"Alright." Tony nodded. He handed Danny the phone. "It's yours. I have enough back in my shop to work on, and I also have another one right here." He took out another StarkPhone.

"Thanks." Danny said, taking the StarkPhone and putting it in his pocket.

000

Willow lay in her bed with ear-buds in her ears, listening to Haunted by Kelly Clarkson.

Liliana flew into the room, followed by Danny.

_Louder, louder_

_The voices in my head_

_Whispers taunting_

_All the things you said_

_Faster the days go by and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

_Time_

_In the blink of an eye_

_You held my hand, you held me tight_

_Now you're gone_

_And I'm still crying_

_Shocked, broken_

_I'm dying inside_

_Where are you?_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Shadows linger_

_Only to my eye_

_I see you, I feel you_

_Don't leave my side_

_It's not fair_

_Just when I found my world_

_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

She looked at her feet. _Is being an agent really what I want?_ She asked herself.

_I miss you, you hurt me_

_You left with a smile_

_Mistaken, your sadness_

_Was hiding inside_

_Now all that's left_

_Are the pieces to find_

_The mystery you kept_

_The soul behind a guise_

_Where are you_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Why did you go?_

_All these questions run through my mind_

_I wish I couldn't feel at all_

_Let me be numb_

_I'm starting to fall_

Closing her eyes, she let her mind just wander. _But it's not like I can quit this job..._ She internally sighed.

_Where are you?_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

_You were smiling_

If Willow had been talking, her voice would have been firm at this point. _No... This is what I want to do. I help people. _

Liliana sighed. _Haunted by Kelly Clarkson, right?_ She asked.

_Yeah. _Willow replied. _I find her to be very... Powerful._

_I can... Tell. _Liliana responded. _She seems like a good singer__ – __but I prefer Arrionette myself..._

000

Three weeks after Willow was rescued for the second time in her life, she was out of the medwing, and her voice was back to normal. She kept the screen and the tablet, though.

Willow smiled as she got back into her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, the jacket being the only thing left to put on. "Finally. I'm out of here." She muttered, stretching.

Suddenly, a brown squirrel ran up to her. _Hi!_

"Saumo, she can't hear you." Liliana said, following the squirrel.

Willow smiled, putting her hair into a ponytail. "Hey, sis." She said.

"Hey Willow." Liliana responded.

"How much does mom know about what happened?" She asked.

"She knows that Vlad tried something... But we don't want to tell her anything until _after_ Jason's born." Liliana said. "Because of the stress."

"She'll be mad, but she'll understand." Willow nodded. "Fury wanted me to ask you something..."

Liliana looked up in curiously. "What is it?"

"How would you like to join the Avengers?"

Liliana's eyes widened.

_Say yes! Say yes! Say yes! _Saumo chanted.

"I – I would love to." Liliana said.

"Fury's going to be asking dad later. Also..." She trailed off, picking up the spare uniform on her bed. "For some reason, he wanted me to give you this."

Liliana took the outfit, and smiled. "Yeah... I just wonder if the rest of the team can stand Saumo."

"We stand Thor, Loki, and Steve blowing things up on accident. Thor regularly ruins the toaster... We also stand Tony."

"True." Liliana said. "But, just in case, I'm not bringing the Ghost Gabber."

_Hey!_ Saumo yelled.

"So, you staying in Amity, or are you gonna move in with us? Us being the Avengers."

"I'll probably move in. Dad on the other hand, won't because of mom and Jason." Liliana said.

"Yeah... Though Stark has a plan for a tower in Amity..."

"I heard him and dad talking about it during lunch." Liliana admitted.

"Ah." Willow nodded.

A loud ringing noise was heard, and Liliana felt for something in her pocket. She pulled out a phone, and saw Danny's name. She quickly answered it. "Dad? Is something wrong?"

"_Your mom... She's having the baby." _She heard him say over the phone.

_Oh! Your brother is coming! Your brother is coming!_ Saumo said, panicky.

"Oh. My. God." Liliana whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Mom's having the baby!" Liliana said, breathing heavily.

"Where?" Willow asked, throwing on her jacket.

"Where?" Liliana asked through the phone.

"_She's at the Amity Park Hospital. You know the place."_ He said back, over the phone.

"Let's go. I'll pilot the jet." Willow said.

Liliana nodded. Saumo grinned, as he always wanted to ride a jet.

000

Willow got into an empty jet. "Buckle up." She said, following her own advice.

Liliana jumped in after her, buckling up. Saumo just looked around. _How am I supposed to buckle? There aren't any squirrel seats..._

_Saumo, just stand up and don't fall. _Liliana sighed. "Won't your boss be mad at you for taking a jet?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I don't care." Willow said, starting it up. She took off towards Amity Park.

Liliana nodded.

000

The jet landed in the park. "Lets go." Willow said, unbuckling.

Liliana hopped off. "They're at the hospital where we were born." She said. "Let's go. Fast."

Willow nodded. "It's not that far." She said as she started to run.

Liliana nodded, and ran after her. Saumo teleported from tree to tree, keeping up with them.

Soon, they were at the hospital. "Lets go in, then." Willow said.

Liliana nodded, and walked inside. Saumo turned invisible, then started to follow behind her.

They went into the hospital and led to the room where Sam, Jason, and Danny were.

"Hey." Willow said, leaning on the door-frame.

"Hey mom, hey dad..." Liliana said, walking in. "Hi Jason..." She said softly.

Sam was in the hospital bed – with _black_ colors like she insisted on having. She appeared a little drowsy. She held a small dark blue eyed, black haired baby in her arms. His blue eyes seemed to be glowing – and they probably were. He was looking up at Sam, and Danny stood next to the bed.

"So," Willow started, walking into the room. "How are you guys?"

"Good..." Sam slurred out.

"She's a bit... Drugged to reduce the pain." Danny explained. "They had to do that to stop her from screaming her head off." He joked.

Liliana smiled slightly and walked further into the room. "He's so tiny..." She said in amazement.

"And cute." Willow added on.

Sam and Danny nodded. "Wanna hold him?" Sam asked.

"Uh... Well..." Willow stuttered.

Liliana grinned. "Can I hold him first then, if the big tough agent is too nervous?" She joked.

Willow glared. "I'm not nervous. It's just... Okay, I'm nervous."

Liliana nodded and walked up to Sam, who handed Jason over to Liliana. He stared at her for a moment, then cooed. Liliana smiled. "Hi there Jason..." She said, sitting down in a chair.

Willow sat down next to her.

Jason noticed, and turned his head gently. "Do you think he can see you?" Liliana asked.

"Maybe..." Willow shrugged.

The baby made another noise, and Liliana smiled more.

Willow smiled at Jason.

"You wanna hold him?" Liliana asked softly, feelings of peace and wonder coursing through her. "Before everyone else comes and wants to hog him?"

"Uh... Well..." Willow sighed. "Uh... Sure." She smiled.

Liliana stood up, and gently handed Jason over to Willow.

Willow held Jason. "Hey." She said to him with a smile.

The baby cooed again, and lazily closed his glowing eyes – the glow still showing under his eyelids.

Willow smiled a genuine smile, which rarely happened ever since her first kidnapping.

A slight smile appeared on Jason's face, and his tongue went out.

"I think he likes you..." Liliana said.

Willow smiled. "Yeah..."

Jason took his tongue back in for a second, then stuck it back out a few minutes later. His eyes stopped glowing, and he opened them again.

000

Danny sat in the hospital cafeteria, hair frazzled and bags under his eyes. He was drinking some coffee to keep up his energy, and luckily, it seemed to be working.

"What are you prepared to do?" Fury asked from behind Danny.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"If something threatens the world. What are you prepared to do?"

"Save it. It's not like I can sit back and watch."

"What if I told you that you could be a part of the Avengers? Both of your daughters already are."

Danny's eyes widened. "I would accept."

"Then welcome to the Avengers." Fury said with a smile. "'There was an idea called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could.'"

Danny nodded.

000

Liliana was walking toward the cafeteria, alone. Saumo had stayed behind to 'guard' the baby. She sighed, with a happy smile.

Loki walked towards her. "I was hoping I would find you here."

Liliana paused, and looked at him. She smiled. "Why? Do you wanna talk or something?" She asked.

"Actually, yes. You see, I feel something when I am near you, yet I feel empty while you are away. Do you know why this is?"

Liliana smiled slightly, and she blushed. "It's... Something called attraction..." She said. "It happens when you like someone." She explained.

"Well... I do find you very attractive, Miss..."

"Miss Fenton. Liliana Fenton." Liliana answered.

"Well, Miss Liliana... Would you like to go out on a 'date' with me?"

Liliana blushed. "S-sure..." She said, happily.

"Is there any place you would like to go?"

"Well... A movie, maybe?" She asked.

Loki nodded. "Where will we be seeing it?"

"Well, there's a theater here in Amity." Liliana answered. "I know where it is."

"What time?"

"How about... In a few hours? At six?"

Loki nodded. "I shall see you then." He said, kissing her.

Liliana's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't pull away. She felt the emotions in the air, and they were strong. But, they weren't overwhelming like most of the feelings were... They seemed to be very different. And... A lot nicer.

Loki broke the kiss. "See you at six, Miss Liliana." He said, walking away.

Liliana had a large blush on her face, and she smiled. "See you then..." She whispered.

Willow walked up a minute later. "... Am I missing something?"

"Nothing much... Except for the fact that I have a date." Liliana said.

"With who?" Willow asked, more excited.

Liliana grinned more. "Loki." She answered.

"Nice." Willow said with a smile. "Bruce and I..."

"Are together?" Liliana guessed.

"Well... Yes..."

Liliana smiled.

"We've been together... Since a few months after I became an official 'watcher' of the Avengers."

Liliana nodded. "I could tell you two liked each other..." She grinned. "So we both have boyfriends, then."

"Yeah... Listen, Bruce and I were thinking of going out for coffee tomorrow, if you and Loki want to... You could come with us."

"I'll see if he wants to, later." Liliana said.

Willow nodded. "Alright then. So, are grandma and grandpa here?"

Liliana nodded. "They got here a little bit ago..."

"Do they know that I'm, well, back?"

Liliana paused. "Yeah. They just don't know the full story."

"Should I tell them?" Willow asked, leaning against the wall. "Just without the 'I got kidnapped a second time by the same exact ass-clown who did it the first time' part."

"It's your story. You can choose if you want to tell them or not." She replied. "But, if you do tell them... You know how eccentric they get. That hasn't changed with their age." She said.

"And if you do tell them, you'll have my back." A voice said.

Willow turned around to see Bruce, and she smiled happily. "Oh, hey there!" She said, hugging him.

Liliana smiled. "I heard about your... Relationship." She said, happily.

Bruce nodded. "I know. I heard the whole thing."

"You did?" Liliana repeated, surprised. "Do you have super-hearing or something?" She joked.

"No. I was standing over there." Bruce said, pointing to a place behind a corner.

"Oh." Liliana said.

"So, are you with me if I decide to tell grandma and grandpa about everything else, Liliana?"

Liliana nodded. "Yeah."

Willow flashed a smile. "Good. I'm going to tell them if I can get them alone."

Liliana nodded, yet again. "Okay."

000

Willow saw Jack and Maddie together in the cafeteria.

"Okay, I'm going in." She said, going to talk in but turning around, facing Liliana and Bruce. "But what if-"

"They'll understand." Liliana assured them. "If anything, they'll be ticked at Vlad and they'll fuss over you."

Willow nodded. "Alright." She said, opening the doors and walking in, with Bruce following her, though something like "And this is why S.H.I.E.L.D. agents don't make good conversationalists." could be heard coming from Willow's mouth.

Liliana followed behind.

Jack and Maddie weren't facing that way, and they were messing with the Ghost Finder. "Ghost... Behind you." It's voice said, and they turned around.

Both Jack's and Maddie's eyes widened, happily. "Liliana!" They said. "Willow!" They said afterward, with much more enthusiasm. The two ran up to their granddaughter and took her into a hug.

"H – hey Grandma, Grandpa." Willow said with a shy smile.

They all had a wide grin. "It's been too long!" Jack bellowed. "Ten years!"

"I – I know." Willow stuttered. "Also, I wanted you guys to meet my boyfriend, Bruce."

They finally let go of the hug and turned toward Bruce.

Bruce gave a small smile. "Hello."

"Hello, Bruce. I'm Maddie Fenton – her grandmother." Maddie introduced, a smile.

"And I'm Jack Fenton! Her grandfather."

"Well... I wanted to tell you guys... About what happened to me for all those years..." She said, sitting down with Bruce next to her, holding her hand.

Maddie bit her lip, and nodded before sitting down. Jack sat down next to her, knowing this was serious. Liliana took a seat, off to the side. "You can tell us, sweetie..."

"Well... You all know how it started... I was ten when I was kidnapped... By Vlad." Willow started. "He had me for nine full years. Somewhere during the tenth year, S.H.I.E.L.D. came in and arrested Vlad. They took me in and trained me. After a while of training, I became a full Agent, and the Avengers babysitter. That's when Bruce and I first started going out." She continued. "Then, I joined the Avengers. A few months ago, I was sent on a mission down here, in Amity. After I was done with it, I stayed around for a small 'vacation', when I saw Liliana..." She was looking at her hand, which was holding Bruce's. "One thing led to another, and then I went home for a bit..."

They were both very surprised. "How – how _could_ he do that?" Jack whispered, very angry at Plasmius. "Vlad is off past the deep end..." He muttered, fists clenched and shaking.

Maddie was equally furious.

Liliana could feel their emotion, and, she tried to push it aside. Ignore it. Ever since she used the Hulk's anger to power her own rage form, she was getting better at controlling her gift of empathy. "He's a _fruitloop_. That's how." She muttered.

Willow and Bruce both nodded.

"Besides, I'm here now." Willow said.

"I know. But he still had the audacity to do it." Maddie said, obviously furious. She clenched her fists.

"Grandma, he's taken care of. This is supposed to be a happy day..." Liliana said, quietly.

"Yeah." Willow nodded.

Maddie sighed, frowning. "But-"

"They're right, Mads. We can deal with Vladdie later... Today is a happy day! A new Fenton was born!" Jack said, mood changing back to happy.

Suddenly, Bruce stood up and fumbled with something in his pocket. Getting down on one knee, he said, "Willow, you've helped me alot with the Hulk since we started dating. Would you do me the honor of marrying you?" He opened a box with a ring in it.

Willow, eyes wide, smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes." She said.

Liliana gasped, eyes wide. She was very happy for her sister – and that was an understatement.

Maddie and Jack both had a look of shock on their faces, and excitement.

Bruce put the ring on her finger and stood up once she released him.

000

Sam sat in the hospital bed, appearing to be holding nothing but air. "Jason... Come on buddy... We can't see you..." She whispered to the air, Danny sitting next to her.

Willow and Bruce walked into the room. "Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey." Danny responded, occasionally glancing back to Sam's arms where Jason was invisibly.

Liliana came in after them, followed by Jack and Maddie.

Willow grasped Bruce's hand. "We... We have some more happy news, if you want to hear it."

Sam and Danny looked up. "What is it?" They both asked, and Jason turned visible.

Saumo turned visible as well, tail twitching in anticipation.

"Well... Bruce and I... We're getting married." Willow said with a smile.

The two were both shocked, and excitement filled their faces. "When did you get engaged?" Danny asked, happily.

"Well... A few minutes ago..." Willow chuckled.

They chuckled a little bit as well, and Saumo was jumping up and down in excitement.

_You gonna tell them about you and Loki, or are you gonna keep it a secret? _Willow thought.

_I wanna keep it a secret... For now. _Liliana replied.

_Alright. _Willow said. "I'm just hoping Tony doesn't ask to be the priest. Because that would go over _so _well." She said, laughing.

Bruce smiled at that.

Liliana laughed a little bit, while Jack and Maddie didn't get it. At all.

Willow saw that. "Oh yeah, you guys haven't met Tony, yet. He's the famous Tony Stark, aka Iron Man."

"Ah." Maddie said.

"He's crazy... In a funny way. Sometimes."

000

Loki walked towards the movie theater, not really knowing what to expect.

Liliana followed after him, smiling.

"What movie will we be watching?" He asked.

"Gone." Liliana answered.

"Hm... Sounds interesting." He said.

Liliana nodded. "It's supposed to be awesome."

Loki smiled and opened the door. "Ladies first."

Liliana smiled and went through the door.

Loki followed her in.

Liliana walked up to the ticket desk. "Two tickets to Gone, please."

The ticket clerk nodded, and passed them to her. "That'll be $12 dollars." He said.

Liliana nodded, and pulled out a ten and two ones, then handed them to the clerk.

"Enjoy the show."

Loki nodded.

000

After an hour and a half, Loki and Liliana walked out of the theater, both smiling.

"That was most entertaining." Loki said.

"Yeah..." Liliana said. "I can't believe she set that man on fire." She muttered.

"He deserved it."

"True." She said. "Oh, I almost forgot. Willow and Bruce invited us out to coffee tomorrow, on a double date. Should we go?"

Loki nodded. "That would be nice."

Liliana smiled.

000

Bruce and Willow sat in a booth at a small cafe, waiting for Loki and Liliana.

Liliana walked in after a few minutes, followed by Loki.

"I'm glad you could join us." Willow said with a smile.

Liliana smiled. "Thanks." She said. "So, Willow... Are you gonna keep the last name Fenton, or are you gonna change it?"

"I haven't put much thought into that, yet..." Willow said. "We just got engaged, it's not like we're getting married tomorrow."

Suddenly, Willow's phone rang '_Shoot to Thrill_' by AC/DC. Getting it from her pocket, she pressed answer. "Hello, Stark. What do you want this time?" She said.

"_What? I can't just call because you're getting married to my science bro?_" Tony asked.

"Stark, you always have a motive. So, spit it out." She answered. "Wait, if this has anything to do with this morning's conversation-"

"_Come on! Just tell me already!_"

"I told you already, we haven't thought that far ahead! And I don't think that it would be wise to have you do that at our wedding!"

"_... Please say yes?_"

Willow sighed. "Anthony Edward Stark, you are one of the most aggravating people I know, do you know that?" She asked. "Now, if you don't have anything worthwhile to say, I'll be ending this." She hung up.

"Tony bugging you to be the priest, again?" Liliana asked.

"Well... Yes." Willow sighed. "If he doesn't stop..."

"It's okay, Willow. We all know how Tony can get." Bruce said.

"Yeah? Well one day, I want to put him through training with Drakon."

Liliana snickered. "Yeah, _that_ would go well."

_Wait, I can come out? _Said dragon asked.

_No, __Drakon__. Not yet. We're in New York. That would cause a panic. _Willow answered.

_I can hear the __dragon__._ Liliana said, eyes a bit wide.

_I'm not surprised. So can Bruce, but we can't talk Telepathically, only him and Drakon._

_Oh..._ Liliana commented.

_Yeah... Drakon is odd like that._

_Not nice, Wood Girl._

_I told you to stop calling me that!_

_At least he doesn't call you Tree, like Saumo does._ Liliana remarked.

_Same meaning, though. _Willow replied.

_True._ Liliana remarked.

Willow's phone rang again. She looked at the caller id then glared at the phone. "Would anyone care if I threw Tony off the Helicarrier? While it's over the ocean?"

"Not really." Liliana said.

"Good." Willow sighed, answering the phone. "Stark, if this is about being the priest again, I swear-"

"_It's not, though have you-_"

"Enough, Stark. What is it?"

"_I got some strange energy readings. Right now, it's in space, but it's coming in hot._"

"Alright. How long?"

"_Three hours, max._"

"We'll finish our coffee then head over to the Helicarrier." Willow hung up.

Liliana sighed.

"Looks like Stark found an alien. Or something."

"Cool." Liliana said.

"We have three hours, tops, before it lands."

Liliana nodded. "Then, we should get going."

"I told Stark that we'd finish our coffee then go up to the Helicarrier to tell Fury."

"Okay then." Liliana said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Willow did the same. "So, how'd your date go last night?"

"It was... Good." Liliana said, smiling while looking in Loki's direction.

Loki smiled back at her.

000

"Director Fury, Stark reported getting a disturbance in space. That was two hours ago. We have one hour until it lands in..." Willow checked her text messages. "Central Park."

"And why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Fury demanded.

"Because, I had assumed Stark had told you."

"Well get to Central Park and check it out!"

"Yes sir..." Willow walked off.

000

"Where is that stupid thing..." Liliana muttered.

"It'll be here in... Five minutes." Willow said, checking the time.

A brown squirrel sat in a tree, staring up at the sky.

A silver glint could be seen. "Here it is now." Loki said.

It got bigger and bigger, then imbedded itself into the ground, feet from the four Avengers.

"So, who's opening it?" Willow asked.

Liliana paused. "I will..." She muttered, walking up to the device.

The device pulsated a bit, gleaming silver.

Liliana's eyes widened, but she then narrowed them. "How am I supposed to open this thing?" She wondered, walking closer.

"Is there a handle?" Willow asked.

"I can't see one. That part might be imbedded in the ground." She replied.

There was a hissing sound, and a part of the device opened, revealing a dark gray skinned creature, who seemed to be asleep.

Liliana's eyes widened, and she took a step back.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"Some dark gray-skinned thing... It looks like its sleeping." Liliana answered.

Loki walked up to Liliana and looked at the creature. Then, he backed away with wide eyes.

"Loki... Do you know what it is?" Liliana asked, a bit worried.

"Not just what, but who." Loki answered. "Princess Akira of the Jinaka. They were thought dead."

Liliana's eyes widened in surprise.

"I had known that she was alive. Her parents had sent her off because she was different, and had more powers than the other Jinaka's."

"Racism anyone?" Willow asked, walking up with Bruce.

Liliana nodded. "More like powerism."

The alien – Akira – groaned.

000

"Hey, Wills." Tony started at dinner. "Can I be the priest at the wedding?"

Willow choked on her water before letting it slide down her throat. "Tony, _why _are you bringing this up, _again_?" She asked, glaring at him.

Liliana rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" Tony whined. "I know what to do!"

"Stark, I don't think you'd be the best priest." Willow replied.

"No kidding." Liliana grumbled.

"Will you-"

"We'll think about it." Bruce cut him off.

Tony pouted, but said nothing else.

"Anyone up for some one-on-one training with me?"

"Sure. It's been awhile since I had some training time..." Liliana said, saying the last part quietly, as she got up.

Willow nodded. "Powers or no?" She asked.

"Let's do... Powers." Liliana decided.

"Alright." Willow nodded again.

"Wait, powers?" Steve asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'll explain later, Steve! Lets go, sis!" She went intangible and went through the floor, going to her room to grab her iPod, then to go to the training room.

Liliana smiled, and chased after her.

Grabbing her iPod, she 'when ghost', armor on, and bow in her hand.

Liliana landed in the room. "So, you're pretty much saying 'screw it' to your secret identity?" She asked.

"It's not like anyone's gonna tell." Willow replied.

"True." Liliana mumbled.

"Now let's go to the training room."

Liliana nodded. "You'll have to lead the way. I don't know where to go."

"It's right next door."

She face palmed, then flew through the wall and into the training room.

Willow followed after putting the ear-buds in her ears.

"So... What should we start on?" Liliana asked.

"Anything you want." Willow smiled, turning on her iPod to play '_What Hurts The Most_'.

Liliana nodded. "Think fast!" She said, throwing a flurry of ectoblasts Willow's way.

Willow threw up a shield and made an arrow out of ectoplasm.

Liliana grinned, and stopped her ectoblasts to form a large one.

Willow stopped the shield in order to fly upwards, her legs turning into a wispy tail.

Liliana threw the large blast at her sister.

Willow threw up a wall of fire before turning invisible.

Liliana narrowed her eyes and responded by turning invisible as well.

Willow grinned from where she was standing – well, floating, really. Letting go of her invisibility, she let off a volley of fire blasts.

Liliana let a giant wall of plants show up, which was then burned to a crisp.

Willow's grin grew. As she was about to dive down, the door opened to reveal a furious Nick Fury.

"Oh crap." Willow muttered.

Liliana turned visible. "Uh oh."

"Nightmarcher, stand down." Fury said.

Willow nodded and floated a few feet off the ground. _Would it be easier to just tell him? _She asked her sister.

_I__ – __I don't know... _Liliana answered. _What do they do to people with superpowers? Other than sticking some into the Avengers Initiative. _

_Nothing. Unless they're evil. Then they stick them in S.H.I.E.L.D. jail, depending on what happens after the interrogation. _Willow replied.

_Well... _Liliana said, paused. _If you tell them, I'll be by your side. _She said.

'_Sides, I don't think the other guy would like it if his wife was stuck in a Maximum Security S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. _Willow smiled before floating up a bit and letting the rings wash over her body while she flipped towards the ground.

"Agent Fenton, you're Nightmarcher?" Fury asked.

"I guess this is one of the things that _actually _evaded your knowledge." Willow smiled.

"So, what were you doing at the base?" He asked. Surprisingly, he didn't bring out his gun, like he usually did when he interrogated S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Looking for ghosts." Willow replied simply. "Should I be glad or scared that you don't have your gun out? I've seen how you interrogate other agents, and it still scares me with that one agent..."

Liliana landed on the ground, quietly. _Probably not. _She answered.

"Glad." He replied. "And which agent?"

"I think it was Agent Boer, sir." Willow replied.

"Ah, yes. Agent Boer... He needed that." Fury replied.

"What happened with Agent Boer?" Liliana questioned.

"Usually, the Director only threatens to use his gun during an interrogation but Agent Boer actually go to the point where Director Fury actually _used _it. On both knees. Then it was aimed at his head and I refused to watch the video feed anymore." Willow explained.

"I-"

Fury didn't get past 'I' before Willow broke him off. "I'm sorry, Director Fury, but I _really _**don't** want to know what you did to Agent Boer after you shot him in the knees."

Liliana frowned.

000

Let the record state that Willow Fenton _rarely _cried.

So when Willow was curled up in a ball in her room in the Avengers Tower, you could say Tony – who was only curious as to why Willow didn't come to dinner, so he had J.A.R.V.I.S. pull up the security feed on her room – was very surprised. He even knew about how S.H.I.E.L.D. was counting how many times she cried. Now they'd be at two.

Tony had called over Liliana, who was also staying at the tower, to see if she knew why her sister was crying.

Liliana came over.

"Hey, do you know why your sister is crying?" Tony asked.

Liliana shook her head.

"Shouldn't someone, y'know, _talk _to her?" He asked.

_Willow... What's wrong?_ Liliana asked.

_N__ – __nothing... _Willow tried to lie, not knowing that they were watching her.

_I'm an empath, Willow. I know something's wrong. _Liliana replied.

_Did Tony also pull up a video? _She asked.

_Yeah..._ Liliana answered reluctantly.

"_STARK!_" Willow yelled in anger then stormed out of her room.

Tony, scared out of his wits at what Willow could do to him, tried to run out of the room. But he was stopped by a human Willow, whose hands were glowing a bright white with ectoplasm and eyes were glowing red.

"Oh, hi Willow..." Tony said, hands in the air and backing away.

"Don't '_hi Willow_' me, _Anthony_!" She said, pointing a finger at him. "I _told _you I wasn't going to be at dinner tonight! That I was going to take a nap! But what do you do? You pull up the security feed of my bedroom and you _spy _on me!" She ranted.

"I – I wouldn't call it spying, per se-" Tony started, but Willow broke him off.

"Stark, don't even _try _and defend yourself here." She glared at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Drakon out _right now _and let him have his way with you!"

"Director Fury would kill you. The rest of the way, I mean."

"I don't think he'd care, since I _think _he's on the same boat as me." Willow pointed out.

"True."

Tony decided that he'd lock himself in the elevator and turn on the ghost shield.

"Smart, Stark. Very smart." Willow narrowed her eyes then started on the way to the training room.

Liliana followed after her sister. "Why were you crying?"

"Everything that's happened... Going back to Amity, seeing you guys again, Bruce proposing... It was just too much... I don't feel like I'm worthy of that kindness. And then there was Vlad kidnapping and torturing me... That just sent me over the edge... I tried to hide it around you guys, but then it just came out when I was in my room..."

Liliana frowned – and did something she hadn't done in forever; gave Willow a hug.

Willow returned the hug, eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"It's gonna be okay..." Liliana said.

Willow frowned. "But... Anything could happen when you work at S.H.I.E.L.D... I never know what could happen next..." She replied.

"Yeah, but, aren't there also calm times? Times when you can settle down and relax?"

"Nope." Willow replied.

Then, music started to play in the room.

"_You can do the things_

_That can't be done_

_You can win the fights_

_That can't be won_

_When you're on a mission_

_You see it through_

'_cause this savin' the world thing_

_Is what you do_

_That's the way it has to be_

_It just comes so naturally_

_It's just you_

_Doin' the impossible, it's you_

_You're practically unstoppable_

_It's you_

_Totally untoppable_

_It's you, it's you, it's you_

_You're Kim Possible_

_When the earth's in trouble_

_And we're in distress_

_We can call you, beep you,_

_Send an S.O.S._

_The situation is on_

_You never say maybe_

_From here on out it's_

_Gravy, baby_

_That's the way it has to be_

_It just comes so naturally_

_It's just you_

_Doin' the impossible, it's you_

_You're practically unstoppable_

_It's you_

_Totally untoppable_

_It's you, it's you, it's you_

_You're Kim Possible_

_It's not a secret, or a sign_

_It's not the way the stars are lined_

_It's just exactly what is true_

_Not a superhero, it's just you_

_It's just you_

_Doin' the impossible, it's you_

_You're practically unstoppable_

_It's you_

_Totally untoppable, it's you_

_You're simply Kim Possible_

_It's you_

_Doin' the impossible_

_Practically unstoppable_

_You're totally untoppable_

_It's you, oh it's you_"

Liliana smiled, before thinking. Aw_, Tony does have a heart under all that ego!_

_Nah. That's just Stark stroking his ego. _Willow replied. _Because this could apply to _any _of us._

"Oh."

"Thanks, Liliana." She would've said more, but her fiance entered the room.

"It's all set up, Willow. The wedding's tomorrow on the top of the tower."

Willow shot up. "Really?" She asked, grinning like a maniac.

Bruce nodded.

"We need to call mom, dad, Aunt Dani, Uncle Tuck, Aunt Val, Uncle Dash, Aunt Jazz, grandma, grandpa, gramma, and grampa-"

"Wait, tomorrow?"

Bruce nodded again.

Liliana paused, before smiling. "You're getting married tomorrow! Is everything set up already? Any dresses picked out? Any-"

Bruce broke her off. "Yes, everything is ready. Tony's the priest. You guys can go pick out a dress right now. I bet S.H.I.E.L.D. could get the dress that day."

Liliana grinned and looked like she was ready to rush out with Willow on a shopping spree. Which she was.

Willow, grin wide, grabbed onto Liliana's hand and ran over to the other elevator, quickly getting it open. "We're going to shop for a dress! But first we're gonna go see if Nat wants to come! And Pepper!" She called out to Bruce before the elevator doors shut.

000

They had just collected Natasha and Pepper to go dress shopping. "Liliana, shouldn't we call the others?" Willow asked.

"Sure." Liliana said, pulling out her phone and quickly dialing a few numbers.

"Who are you calling?" Willow asked.

"Grandma. Grampa. Aunt Dani. Aunt Val. And Aunt Jazz!" Liliana answered.

"So you're leaving mom and dad to me? Telling them scares me somewhat." Willow shrugged it off and dialed her dad's number.

Liliana paused. "Aunt Dani doesn't even know know you're back! I have to explain that and the fact that you're getting married tomorrow."

"Have you ever had to tell your own parents that you're getting married the next day?"

Liliana remained silent. "The closest I've had was well... Nothing close to that."

On the other end, Danny picked up the phone.

"Hey dad." Willow greeted.

"_Hello Willow. What's up?_"

"Well, um, Bruce set up everything already and, well... We're getting married. Tomorrow."

The line went silent for a minute. "_What!?_"

"That was my reaction, too. And Liliana's." Willow said.

"_Tomorrow..._" Danny muttered from the other end in disbelief.

"Yeah. Right now Pepper, Nat, Liliana, and I are heading out to go get a dress. But, what I wanted to know is... Are you and mom coming?"

"_Yes._" Danny answered. "_Although... We may need a babysitter for Jason._"

"I think Tony could find one for you. He owes me that much since he spied on me."

"_Okay._" Danny responded. "_Wait... Tony spied on you!?_"

"Yeah, uh... I didn't come to dinner and he pulled up the security feed on my bedroom..." Willow said.

Danny was fuming on the other end.

"And Bruce got him to be our priest..." Willow muttered. "But, he didn't see anything he shouldn't have." She said. _Not like seeing what Fury did to Agent Boer..._

Danny calmed down a bit.

"So, want me to get Tony to send a jet, too?" Willow asked.

"_Sure._" Danny commented – pausing. "_Sam! Do you need the Fenton Goggles?_" Was heard in the distance.

"Is Jason invisible again?" Willow asked as the elevator landed and they walked out to a taxi that would take them to the bridal shop.

"_Yeah._" Came the reply.

Willow just smiled on her side.

A shout of "_Found him!_" came from the other side of the phone.

Willow chuckled a bit.

"_She found him._" Danny said.

"Where... Where was he?" Liliana asked.

"_On the ceiling._"

At that point, the group, including Natasha, were laughing.

"The Ops center or what?" Liliana asked.

"_He was on the first floor ceiling._" Came the reply.

Willow laughed with a hand holding up her head, which was down.

"_You used to do the same exact thing. Just with two of you! On separate floors!_"

That made Pepper and Natasha laugh harder. Soon enough, the taxi stopped and let them all off.

The line was silent. "_You try doing it. It's not so funny then._"

Natasha and Pepper stopped laughing as they entered the store.

Liliana managed to calm down enough to stop.

Willow smiled at the selection of dresses. "Bruce said the wedding is at the top of the tower. Didn't tell me when." Her phone vibrated and she looked at the text. "Never mind. He just texted me. He said noon."

Liliana nodded.

Willow smiled. "I just hope Tony doesn't mess anything up." She said. "Or I'll have another reason to kill him." She muttered.

Liliana smirked. "He's Tony. He's gonna do _something_." She said.

"I know. But, I hope he has some sense of self-preservation." Willow replied.

Liliana thought about that for a second, and highly doubted that Tony did.

"_Jason! Quit sinking through your mother's arms!" _Came a shout off in the distance, from the phone.

Willow smiled, but made no noise. Butterflies flitted around in her chest.

"_Willow, I'll have to call you back later."_ Danny said through the phone. "_See you soon."_

"Alright." And Willow hung up.

Liliana smiled, and looked around the store, happily.

"Hm..." Willow muttered. "Which one..."

Liliana ran up to a certain dress. "How about this one?" It was white, with a flowery veil. It was long, but not in a poofy frilly way. More of a sophisticated look.

Willow smiled and nodded. Both Pepper and Natasha nodded in approval as well.

Liliana grinned in excitement.

Willow took the dress and veil off of the hanger and walked over to the front desk. Carefully putting the dress and veil down, she handed the person behind the desk her Avenger's card and her credit card.

Liliana followed behind, with a large grin.

000

It was the day of the wedding. Willow was in her room, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

Liliana was with her, trying to help Willow out with her calm down.

"What if something attacks? What if I get called in? What if-"

"Nothing's gonna happen! Just wait and see."

Willow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right." She said and she smiled.

Liliana grinned. "Good luck!" She said.

Willow nodded. "So, we gonna get going or what?" She asked.

Liliana nodded. "Yep."

Willow smiled as she walked out of her room and towards the elevator.

Her sister followed after her.

After the two boarded the elevator, Willow pressed the button for the roof.

"Still nervous, though." Willow muttered.

"So..." Liliana started. "Are you gonna take Banner as a last name?"

Willow looked down. "I... I think I might." She replied. The elevator doors opened, and Willow could hear the music starting.

Liliana nodded. "Okay then..." She said, encouragingly.

"You should probably go take your seat." Willow whispered.

Liliana nodded and walked over to her seat.

Willow took a deep breath and looked straight forward, taking slow steps toward the makeshift altar in her white high heels.

Liliana, Danny, Sam, Jazz, Valerie, Tucker, Dash, and Danielle all watched with pride.

Willow smiled nervously.

Liliana gave her a thumbs up, for encouragement.

Willow reached the makeshift altar and faced Tony, who was wearing a suit just like Bruce.

"Bruce Banner and Willow Fenton, our God of love has established marriage as the symbol of Christ's perfect relationship to His Body, the Church. We have come to bring you as one before Him." Tony started. "Bruce, God has ordained the man as the spiritual head, as the responsible provider, and as the initiator of love in this human relationship. By His enablement, your strength must be Willow's protection, your character her boast and pride, and you must so live that she will find in you the haven for which the heart of a woman truly longs." He continued. "Willow, it is God's purpose that you be a loving wife, that you respond to Bruce's love in tenderness with a deep sense of understanding, through a great faith in Christ who brought you together. It is His desire that you have that inner beauty of soul that never fades; that eternal youth that is found in holding fast the things that never age."

"Bruce Banner and Willow Fenton, Christian marriage is not living merely for each other; it is two uniting and joining hands to serve God. Seek His kingdom first, and His righteousness, and He will add all other things to you." Tony said. "Do not expect perfection from each other, perfection belongs solely to God. You need not minimize each others weaknesses, but always be swift to praise and magnify each others points of comeliness and strength and see each other through kind and patient eyes." He continued. "God will lead you into such situations as will bless you and develop your characters as you walk together. He will give you enough tears to keep you tender, enough hurts to keep you compassionate, enough of failure to keep your hands clenched tightly in His, and enough success to make you sure you walk with Him. May you never take each others love for granted, but always experience that wonder that exclaims 'Out of all this world you have chosen me'. When life is done, may you be found then as now, hand in hand, still thanking God for each other. May you ever serve Him happily, faithfully, together until you return to glory or until at last one shall lay the other into His arms. And all this through Jesus Christ our Lord."

Tony turned to Bruce. "Bruce Banner, have you, in the quiet hours of your companionship, considered what is your Christian duty as a husband?" Tony asked.

"I have." Bruce replied.

Then he turned to Willow. "Willow Fenton, have you, in the quiet hours of your companionship, considered what is your Christian duty as a wife?" He asked.

"I have." Willow replied.

"Bruce Banner and Willow Fenton, you stand before us as the children of God, redeemed through Jesus Christ. Is it your purpose to establish a home that is truly Christ-centered, where the Word of God is read and obeyed; a home that is welded together by prayer in which the Holy Spirit is your constant guide?" Tony asked.

"It is." Both Bruce and Willow said.

"And now, in token that your hearts are joined together in love, will you please join your right hands?" Bruce and Willow did so.

Tony turned to Bruce again. "Brucie, this kick-ass S.H.I.E.L.D. agent whom you hold by the hand is to be your wife. She has given you one of the most sacred things under heaven: a woman's life and a woman's love. You may bring her great joy or cause her deep sorrow. It is not what you bring her in a material way that will make true happiness- riches without love are nothing. The gift without the giver is bare. The practice of those virtues as husband that you have shown as her lover will keep her heart won to your heart. Do you vow here, as you have promised said kick-ass S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, that you will be true and loyal, patient in sickness, comforting in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?" Tony asked.

Bruce groaned mentally. "I do." He replied, slipping a ring onto Willow's finger.

Tony turned to Willow. "Wills, this green rage monster whom you hold by the right hand is to be your husband. On your life, your love and devotion he will lean for strength and inspiration. He is going to look to you for encouragement, for cheerfulness and confidence. No matter what the world may say or think, people may forget him, lose confidence in him, and turn their backs upon him, but you must not. May your life and your love be the inspiration that will constantly lead him to greater dependence upon our Lord Jesus Christ. Do you vow here, as you have promised our resident green rage monster, that you will be loyal in adversity, ministering to him in affliction, comforting him in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?" Tony asked.

Both Willow and Bruce glared at Tony. "I do." She replied, slipping a ring onto Bruce's finger.

"BY THE POWER INVESTED IN ME BY THE STATE OF NEW YORK, I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE!" Tony called out. "THE GREEN RAGE MONSTER MAY NOW KISS THE KICKASS S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENT!"

That got Bruce and Willow glaring again, but they stopped to kiss.

Liliana smiled.

000

Willow and Bruce were sitting down at a table, as they had just danced a bit.

Danielle walked over, smiling. "Hey Willow."

Willow smiled and got up. "Aunt Dani!" She said, hugging her.

Danielle accepted the hug. "You're finally back..." She whispered, almost not believing herself. Her grin was wide.

Willow nodded. "It's been a long time..." She replied.

"I know..." Danielle responded, still grinning.

"How have you been?" She asked, releasing her Aunt from the hug.

Danielle smiled. "I've been good." She said. "My aging is still a bit messed up, but still good." She said.

Willow nodded, then waved Bruce over. "Bruce, this is my Aunt, Dani." Willow said with a smile.

"Hello Bruce." She said.

Bruce held out his hand for Dani to shake. "Bruce Banner." He said with a smile.

Danielle shook it. "Danielle Fenton – also known as Danielle Phantom." She said.

"I thought Danny only had one sister." Bruce said.

"He does." Danielle said.

"And Sam has no siblings." He continued.

Danielle smirked slightly. "I know."

"So then... How?" He asked.

"I am Danny's clone." She answered – having come to terms with her existence a long time ago.

Bruce's eyes widened as he started stuttering a bit.

"I think you just broke my husband." Willow joked.

Danielle smiled slightly. "I've come to terms with it awhile ago." She said, shrugging slightly. "Anyways... Congrats." She said.

Willow smiled. "Thanks." She replied.

"Your welcome." Dani said.

Danny walked up, and Danielle grinned.

"Hey, dad." Willow said with a smile and Bruce had stopped stuttering.

"Hey Willow, Bruce, and Danielle." Danny responded.

Liliana came over, holding the bouquet, while grinning.

Willow put an arm around Bruce, both smiling, but Willow's smile being bigger.

"I caught the bouquet!" Liliana said, excited.

Willow smiled. "Nice." She replied.

Liliana nodded, still grinning. "Yeah..."

000

A/N:

Rossi: Hello everyone! Also I am Atheist, not Christian. So I'm sorry if I messed up the wedding stuff. (Except for the nicknames Tony gave... And when he yelled. Those were done on purpose.)

Jenny: Yeah... *eats a poptart that she snuck away from Thor's stock*

Rossi: Uh... Why?

Jenny: I'm hungry...

Rossi: Okay... Hey, what'd you think of Willow and Bruce's wedding?

Jenny: TONEH WAS FUNNEH! *eye twitches and collapses on the floor, on her side, while laughing crazily*

Rossi: Okay... We'll be back later with chapter 3. WE OWN NOTHING!

Jenny: NUUUUUUUU! I dun't wanna leave yet... *eye twitches more*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Rossi: HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE WILLOW TREE!

Jenny: Yes... [eyes are red]

Rossi: But do not despair! We are already planning on a sequel! This story would have been longer, but I had an idea for this chapter, and the only way it'd work is if it ended.

Jenny: [remains silent, eyes red]

Rossi: Jenny... Why are your eyes red?

Jenny: I saw the staff...

Rossi: Staff of what?

Jenny: I dun't feel too good. [eyes glow red]

Rossi: [Sighs] No playlist for this chapter. We own nothing.

000

It had been a week since the wedding. Willow and Bruce were happy.

Liliana was happy for them.

Breakfast time in the Avengers Tower was crazy. Especially if Tony joined them. And especially if someone messed with Thor's poptarts...

Today was no exception. Clint was nowhere to be found, Thor was stuffing himself with poptarts, Steve was trying to remember how the coffee maker worked, and Loki cursed at the microwave.

Liliana was attempting to cook something – without the rest of the team eating it all.

The only calm people in the room were Natasha, Bruce, and Willow. That was when Tony came in.

Liliana didn't exactly notice him – she was trying to keep Saumo off of the stove while she cooked. "Bad Saumo! Down!"

"_But it smells good!" _The squirrel replied, jumping back up. "_I just wanna see what it is!"_

"Down!"

"Whatcha cooking, Squirrel Girl?" Tony asked Liliana.

Liliana glared at Tony for a second. "I'm trying to cook pancakes." She said.

"_Acorn pancakes!?"_ The squirrel asked, excited.

"No, Saumo! And get down!" She turned around to push the squirrel off of the counter.

"_Sir, Director Fury is calling. Would you like for me to redirect his call to Antarctica?_" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

Tony sighed. "Pull him up on the big screen, J." He said.

A blue, holographic screen popped up out of thin air as Clint came out of the vents.

Liliana looked up at the screen, and Saumo quickly hid behind her. He didn't like it when Clint jumped down from the vents, without warning.

"_Avengers, we have trouble in Alaska. Ghosts have teamed up with the Frightful Four, Dr. Doom, and M.O.D.O.K._" Fury said.

Liliana stood up, quickly transforming. "We're on it." She said.

Danny teleported into the building, in ghost form. He had gotten an alert.

Willow let the rings wash over her and she pulled out her black bow.

Saumo flicked his tail. "_I'll just stay here."_

Liliana nodded slightly to the squirrel.

000

And so, all of the Avengers boarded a Quinjet, so they could talk battle strategies.

"I wonder which ghosts they are." Danny muttered.

"Skulker might be there." Willow said.

Liliana thought about it for a moment, then frowned. "At least he's better than Spectra." She muttered.

"At any rate, why don't I just blow it up?" Tony asked.

"Still have the ghosts to deal with." Willow pointed out.

Liliana shrugged at that.

000

The jet landed two hours later. An elaborate-looking base was a mile away.

"Holy crap." Willow muttered.

"No kidding." Liliana and Danny both spoke, eyes wide.

"Well, we should probably go in and say hello to their welcoming committee." She said as she started towards the building.

Liliana smirked, following, as did Danny.

The rest of the Avengers followed as well.

It didn't take long for them to get to the building, which was being guarded by two human guards.

Everyone was at the side of the base, and Willow had long since turned human. "I've got this." She said, walking out to the two guards.

"Hello, mates." She said with a smile. Still smiling, she ran up to one guard and hit him with the butt of her gun before shooting him in the knee. She grabbed the other one by the neck and forced him up against the wall. "I don't suppose you know where M.O.D.O.K. and Dr. Doom are, do you?" She said, her smile fading into a serious look.

"R – room B-12." The man stuttered out.

Willow smiled again and shot him in the knee before knocking him out with the butt of her gun. "Thank you for helping." She said before going through his pockets and taking out a key-card. She went back over to everyone else. "Got the info we need."

Danny nodded. "Impressive."

Liliana grinned. "That's one way to take out a guard."

"Well, one of the many ways I was trained to incapacitate and interrogate." Willow nodded. "Lets go, before another group of guards come."

Liliana nodded, as did their father.

The whole group entered the base. They were met with many halls.

"We should split up into groups of two. Call over the communicators if we find the room." Steve said. "Hawkeye and Black Widow." The two nodded and went off down one hall. "Stark and Dr. Banner." The two nodded and went down another hall. "Thor and Loki." The two gods nodded and went down a hall. "Arrow and Phantom." Willow nodded, putting a hand on her gun.

Liliana frowned slightly – because she wasn't with Willow.

Danny smiled a little bit.

The two went down the hall. As they we going, Willow could head Steve say, "And you're with me, Ivy."

They came across another pair of human guards and Willow gave one a roundhouse kick to the head. "That works, I guess." Danny said.

Willow raised an eyebrow at the other guard. "You want to try your luck with me?" She taunted with a smile. He growled at her and tried to tackle her, though she just used the wall to dodge him. "You have to be faster than that." She taunted. He narrowed his eyes and went to go tackle her again. "You're boring." She commented with a fake yawn as she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, breaking it.

Through his pain, he used his other hand to grab Willow by her neck. He smiled as he raised her above his head like a trophy. "Not so tough, are you now, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent?"

Danny growled, and grabbed on to the man's shirt. Ice began to spread from his hand and onto the man, slowly encasing him. "Drop her or I encase you in ice then blast you to bits." He growled, eyes glowing a bright blue.

The man, scared out of his wits, let go of Willow, who landed on the ground with an 'oomph'. She got up and glared at the guard. "Thanks." She told Danny.

Danny nodded, and let go of the man's iced shirt. He then knocked the man out via ghost ray. "You're welcome." He said, glaring at the unconscious man – eyes normal again.

Willow shot the man in the knee after, somehow, drawing her firearm. "For good measure." She explained, putting it back in it's holster.

He nodded in response.

The walk was silent for a few minutes, until said silence was broken.

"So..." Danny started to say. "How are you enjoying being married to the Hulk?"

Willow chuckled. "Well... It's, uh, interesting, to say the least."

Danny smiled. "What's it like living in the Avengers Tower?"

"Crazy. Hectic. Did I say crazy?" She replied. "Tony now want's to be a priest at everyone's weddings..."

Danny chuckled. "Like _that's _gonna happen."

"You never know." Willow replied. She froze as her ears picked up the sound of footsteps. Faint, but still there. "Oh, great, more guards." She said.

Danny frowned, ice forming in his hands.

"I got this." Willow said as she saw the guards round the corner. Unfortunately, they saw them, too.

Willow smiled and ran towards them before stopping a foot from them. "You both want a piece of me, eh?" She asked.

The man behind her tried to headbutt her, but Willow flipped in the air and landed softly on his neck before twisting her legs around it.

The man fell in five minutes, unconscious.

The second man, who she had forgotten about, headbutted Willow into the wall.

Not making a sound, Willow whipped around and grabbed her firearm before shooting the man. She had been aiming for the shoulder, but the bullet slammed itself into his chest.

Danny's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh fuck..." Willow muttered. "I did not mean to do that. I was just trying to get his shoulder."

Danny frowned. "We... We should move on."

Willow nodded, though her instincts were screaming at her to run the other way. _Something I didn't want to ever do in front of dad. Good going, Arrow. You call yourself an agent on the side of good yet here you are, committing accidental manslaughter. _She thought. Then, she did something that she rarely did. She let her emotions out, as anger. The waves of anger hit her like brick walls. Her grip tightened on her firearm as she decided that something was going to get a bullet, and it wasn't going to be a person. Eyes narrowed, she aimed her firearm at the wall in front of her and she pulled the trigger three times, three bullets burying themselves in the wall. "When I find M.O.D.O.K. and Doom, I hope they're ready." She growled darkly to herself.

Danny frowned. "We should go." He said, wanting to get away from the scene.

Willow frowned as well, then steeled herself for what was about to come.

Danny's ghost sense went off, and a number of green spirits came through the walls, growling. Danny's eyes turned a bright blue, and he frowned.

Willow narrowed her eyes.

Danny started throwing out ice-rays at them, icing over the ghosts. "Come on. More are bound to come." He said.

Willow looked at a door. "We're getting close." She said, looking at how the door was labeled B-4.

He nodded, starting to move forward.

Willow closed her eyes, letting them glow beneath her eyelids as she walked forward. _Calm down, Willow. It's just a mission. You're expected to kill people on missions. _She thought.

Danny continued walking, distracting himself with anything he could.

Willow opened her eyes when she heard the familiar voice of Dr. Doom.

Danny frowned- preparing himself for a fight.

Willow pressed the button on the communicator. "We found them." She said.

"_Good."_ Liliana replied.

"_Wait for us._" Steve added.

Willow put her hand on her firearm. "If we wait, it could be too late." She replied.

"I have to agree with Steve here." Danny stated.

Willow sighed. "M.O.D.O.K., Dr. Doom, and the Frightful Four, working together. Not a good combo. Especially with M.O.D.O.K." She said.

"You can't forget whatever ghosts might be there, too." Danny added on.

"Yeah, but M.O.D.O.K. and Dr. Doom... They're on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted list. Very dangerous. One's the ruler of a small nation."

Danny was a bit surprised at that. "Seriously?"

Willow nodded. "M.O.D.O.K. was the leader of A.I.M. at one point. But then he mutated and gained mental powers. His head grew so big that his body couldn't support his weight." Willow explained. "Dr. Doom is just a crazy person inside a metal suit that rules a small country."

Danny paused. "Why does Dr. Doom's description remind me of Skulker?" He muttered to himself.

Willow shrugged. "Anyways, it'd be better if we went in and held them off while we waited for the rest of the team. We don't know what they're doing in there, and it could mean life or death for us."

Danny frowned at that.

Willow drew her firearm and held it to her side. Then, she kicked open the door to room B-12. "M.O.D.O.K.! Doom! Frightful Four! Hands in the air now!" She commanded.

"The Avengers." M.O.D.O.K. spat. "I have exhausted avenues. There is no way you will win."

Several ghosts were also in the room – noticeable ones being the Fright Knight, Skulker, the Box Ghost, Walker, and Ember. Along with several unimportant ghosts. They all turned toward Danny, Liliana, and Willow, and growled.

The rest of the Avengers (and friends) ran into the room. Willow smirked.

Liliana's eyes widened when she saw the Soul Shredder the Fright Knight was holding.

"Whatever you do, don't let the knight's blade hit you!" Danny warned. "There aren't any pumpkins nearby, and so there's no way to reverse the damage he does."

Everyone nodded, and Willow went straight for Dr. Doom. She took out a slim Katana from her back, which no one knew she had. She smiled As she brought it up to Dr. Doom, who used his hand to block it. Willow made a dent in his armor when he did that. "Hah!" Roundhouse kick and Doom was down. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her up, upside-down.

"I believe now it is my turn to say 'hah'." Doom said.

"Oh, shut up." She said, trying to use her Katana, though Doom grabbed that. Hand going for her firearm, she heard a thump, and her firearm was on the floor and out of reach. "Smart. Trying to keep me disarmed."

"This is it. No weapons. Everyone else is fighting their own battles. There is nothing left." Doom laughed, then thrust the sword in Willow's face, who caught it with both hands.

"Except for me." She took her sword away from Doom and tried to use momentum to swing herself upwards. Once he let go, she thrust the Katana through his knee. Once she saw that it had gone through his knee, she pulled it out. "Give it up, Doom. You're immobile, I could easily cut off your head right now. Stop whatever you're doing, and – Why are you laughing?"

"You forgot about one person." Doom replied. Then, Willow was assaulted by using a powerful psionic blast. She clutched at her head in pain, she didn't know if she was screaming or not.

Danny growled at that – turning his attention away from Ember whom he was fighting. Before he could lunge after M.O.D.O.K., he noticed a swing of the Soul Shredder heading toward him, and he directed his attention back to his fight.

After what felt like hours, the pain went away. She blinked her eyes and saw that M.O.D.O.K. was busy with Tony. Shakily standing, up, she summoned the rings. When they appeared then disappeared, she tried again, wielding the same results. "Oh shit." She muttered.

Willow saw her firearm a few feet away and jumped towards it. Holding it shakily, she aimed it at M.O.D.O.K. _I've only got one shot at this. If I miss, I'll have no other chance to do this, because he'll try to keep his fight focused on me. _She thought.

Willow closed her eyes then opened them. When they would have been glowing with rage, they weren't, but you could still see the rage in her eyes. Slowly walking towards their fight, trying to stay out of sight by M.O.D.O.K., she narrowed her eyes. Once she was close enough, she aimed the firearm at his headband. Then, she pulled the trigger, breaking it. M.O.D.O.K.'s headband broke when the bullet embedded itself in the middle of it. "Give it up, M.O.D.O.K. You have no headband. You can't 'reduce' anyone 'to a drooling mess on the floor'." Willow said, still shaking slightly. "Also, thanks, Stark." She told her savior.

"No problem, Wills. I don't think anyone would want you as a 'drooling mess on the floor'." He replied.

Danny heard the comment, gave Tony a look, then threw an ice blast at Ember who quickly growled as she tried to melt it. "I'm outta here!" She declared, teleporting away.

"That's against the rules, you coward!" Walker cried out, Liliana taking this distraction as a cue to summon a large purple flower that then went after Walker, the flower wanting to eat him.

"... I should hit you right now." She replied.

"But you won't." Tony pointed out.

Willow froze. "Wait... Where are the Frightful Four?" She asked Tony.

"They turned tail and ran when they saw how many Avengers there were." Tony replied.

"Aw, great. We gotta go find them, too." Willow groaned. "Who's on their roster this time? They have more than four members." Willow said.

"When I saw them, Wizard, Klaw, Hydro-Man, and Trapster." Tony replied.

While they were talking, Danny and Liliana were dealing with the ghosts. Liliana was chasing away the Box Ghost with a simple 'Boo!' while Danny fought against Skulker. But, the Fright Knight was silently approaching Liliana from behind, blade raised.

Danny noticed this. "Liliana!" He screamed out.

Liliana turned, and screamed, narrowly escaping the blade. "That's right – be afraid, girl!" Fright Knight said tauntingly. He rose his blade again, and Danny shoved Skulker forward – and in the line of fire.

The Soul Shredder sunk into Skulker's metal armor with a twang noise, and the armor made static noise. Fright Knight removed his blade quickly, and the armor faded away into nothingness.

Liliana backed away and decided to help her flower pet track down Walker, and the Fright Knight turned toward Danny with a growl. "Stay away from my daughter!" Danny commanded, rushing at him.

The Fright Knight ducked, Danny going over his head. He spun around, swinging his sword at Danny in a quick motion. "My Master would want you gone." The Fright Knight declared. "He would want you to suffer!"

Danny quickly put up a ghost shield, the sword clanging it and leaving a wide scratch. "Your Master is defeated! I beat him after I saw what he did to Willow." Danny growled, sending a large blast at the Fright Knight.

He reflected it with the sword, frowning at the thought of his Master's defeat. "He would want you beaten." He said again, swinging it at Danny – who caught the sword in his hands.

"Reminds me of old times." Danny commented, grip tight while avoiding the sharpness of the sword. Fright Knight tried to wrestle it from Danny's grasp, but couldn't. Danny began to pull the sword to him, trying to get a hold of it himself. The two wrestled for it for a few moments, before Danny charged ice up in his boot, and swung his leg – sending out an ice blast, knocking the ghost away.

Danny clutched the sword with a smirk. "I win." He said.

The Fright Knight frowned, and went to his knees in a bow.

Willow smiled. Then she turned to M.O.D.O.K. "See, M.O.D.O.K., assembled we are strong." She said.

The flower finally caught Walker – only his legs hanging out of its mouth. Liliana was trying not to laugh.

Willow's smile grew a bit.

Danny looked at the Fright Knight for a second, before sucking him into a Thermos. The Soul Shredder disappeared.

"And one other thing." Willow narrowed her eyes at M.O.D.O.K. "See, we're the heroes. We're the Avengers. No matter how many times you knock us down, we'll just come back, stronger. You hurt one of us, you hurt the whole team. And then... Well, you wouldn't want to know what happens next." Willow shook a bit, still trying to get over what M.O.D.O.K. did.

Both Danny and Liliana nodded at that. Danny then glared at the remaining ghosts, and they scattered.

Sheathing her Katana, Willow tried to keep her firearm trained on M.O.D.O.K., but her hand shook like a leaf, making that hard.

Danny made one of his hands light up in blue ice energy, and the other hand holding a bright ectoplasmic green energy ball – both aimed at M.O.D.O.K.

"Stark, call Fury. Ask him what he wants us to do with Doom and M.O.D.O.K." Willow told Stark, who nodded.

Liliana aimed a dark green energy blast at M.O.D.O.K., her eyes bright.

"He says he wants them arrested." Tony said after a few minutes.

Liliana nodded.

"I'll watch these two, you guys go. M.O.D.O.K.'s nothing without his headband, and Doom's immobile." Willow said. "I'll catch up once the extraction team gets here."

Danny nodded. "We have to catch those scattered ghosts, anyways." Liliana said, sucking Walker into a Thermos.

"And then there's the Frightful Four to deal with." Steve added.

Danny nodded, muttering a quiet "True..."

The flower Liliana had summoned withered away.

"I'll be fine. Go do what you guys have to do." She said with a smile.

Liliana smiled, and flew through the wall, followed by Danny.

The rest of the Avengers followed after them.

When Willow heard a whining sound, she turned around to see M.O.D.O.K. doing... Something.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Preparing your doom!" M.O.D.O.K. replied.

Willow's eyes went wide.

After five minutes, the bomb went off. But right before the blast, Willow's powers came back, and she turned invisible and intangible, but no one else knew that...

000

_A few minutes before the bomb went off, outside of the base..._

Danny was shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

Tony had just blasted Klaw, finally knocking him out.

"_Sir, there are abnormal energy levels inside of the building._" J.A.R.V.I.S. told Tony.

Liliana was attacking a small green ghost.

"Scan it, J." Tony replied to his A.I.

"_Sir, it appears to be a bomb of some sort._"

Liliana sucked the ghost inside the Thermos, then frowned. "Wait... What!?" She said, her heightened sense of hearing picking up what Tony and his A.I. had said.

Before Tony could answer, an explosion rocked the building's foundation, and the whole thing collapsed.

"J, scan for signs of life." Tony commanded, eyes narrowed.

"_There is nothing, sir._" J.A.R.V.I.S. replied.

"Wait, so no M.O.D.O.K., no Doom, and... No Willow?" Tony asked.

"_That is correct, sir._"

"What?" Danny questioned, eyes glowing brightly.

"There no sign of life in there..." Tony said sadly. "There are two scenarios that we can go with. One is that her powers somehow came back. Two is that they didn't come back."

Danny's eyes widened in shock – not knowing what to think.

Bruce, who had turned back after letting the Hulk loose, froze. His wife couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. "Check again." He said to Tony.

"What?" Tony asked, taken aback by his friend's behavior.

"I said, check again." Bruce repeated. "She can't be dead..." He muttered.

Tony sighed quietly. "You heard him, J. Scan again." Tony said.

"_Sir-_"

"Just do it, J."

"_As you wish, sir._" It was quiet for a moment. "_There is n__o sign__ of life __in the building__._"

"I should've been in there, not her... If a bomb went off, the other guy could've come out..." Bruce said.

"It's not your fault, Bruce." Tony tried to comfort him. "It's M.O.D.O.K.'s and Dr. Doom's."

Liliana sat back, hyperventilating. While she was silent in the outer world, her mind was screaming. _Willow! Willow! __**Willow! TALK TO ME! **__Willow!_ She called out.

No reply came. Then, Bruce did something he had never done before. He cried.

Danny was silent, thoughts swarming. He turned around, away from everyone else, silent tears streaming down his face. "Willow..." He whispered, before screaming out. "Willow!" Green energy emitted from his mouth in a ghostly wail. "Willow!"

"_What's going on over there?_" Fury asked through the earpieces. "_We lost track of Arrow's communicator._" He continued.

"Sir, there was a bomb in the building. M.O.D.O.K. set it off... Arrow was... Caught in the blast and the building fell. We have reason to believe that M.O.D.O.K. also shorted out her powers. Stark did a scan on the remains of the building... No M.O.D.O.K., no Doom, and no Arrow." Natasha said.

For once, Fury didn't have a reply for it.

Danny continued his ghostly wail until his throat was raw, and even then, he continued – letting all of his emotions out in the attack against the landscape.

Liliana started sobbing, falling to the ground.

Clint gripped his bow, as did Thor with Mjolnir.

Danny continued the attack until he lost all his energy, and reverted back to Danny Fenton. Still, he managed to make something with ice... A cross. With that done, he stuck it into the ground before he passed out.

000

All of the remaining Avengers were gathered in the Medwing.

Fury walked up to Danny. "I'm sorry this happened. Is there anything that S.H.I.E.L.D. can do?"

Danny looked down for a moment, and slowly shook his head – frozen tears streaming down his face. He couldn't speak yet – he had damaged his vocal cords with that ghostly wail.

Fury took something out of his pocket. Willow's iPod. "This was in your daughter's locker. She said that if anything happened to her, she wanted her family to have whatever was in her locker. This was the only thing in there besides her spare uniforms."

Danny looked up, and took the iPod carefully – like it was a precious artifact. He nodded to show his thanks – as he could not speak yet.

"If there's anything else I can do, just let me know." Fury said. "She was one of our best agents. She was good friends with a lot of other agents, she helped train the junior agents... A lot of people will miss her..."

Danny nodded in response.

"I'll let you rest." Fury said, walking out of the room.

000

A/N:

Rossi: [Cries] SO SAD!

Jenny: [crying] WILLOW! How could we cruel authoresses end it like this!? That's right... This is the last chapter...

Rossi: Already said that. Besides, I already have the plot for the sequel written out.

Jenny: [cries] Poor Willow... And poor Danny... And poor Bruce... AND POOR LILIANA!

Rossi: But Fury showing some emotion... THE WORLD IS NOW ENDING.

Jenny: [nods solemnly]

Rossi: Well... We'll see you in the sequel!


End file.
